Shadamy Story: Face Down
by ManicKatie2
Summary: Amy Rose moves in with her lost Aunt, Helen Cross, after she stopped dated her ex-boyfriend named Sonic the Hedgehog. As Amy still missing Sonic, Shadow is on a mission by eggman to find out who's Amy because eggman has something plan for her. Something very big. Enjoy! P.s. Sorry if the Summary isn't that good...
1. Chapter 1: You Belong with Me

( First released on July 7, 2010 at DA )

**_Chapter 1 - You Belong With Me_**

**_Amy Rose's Side of the Story_**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been 3 months since I moved into town. I can still remember when I said good-bye to everyone, but… I never said bye to my ex-boyfriend, Sonic The Hedgehog. We started out great… Well, it just turned into bad romance. Unfortunately, I heard the other day he got himself a new girlfriend named Sally, I just dreamed about the day, when he's wake's up, and finds out the one he has been looking for been here the whole time… I'm just glad I didn't have to see them being together. That alone, would have made me go crazy. Everytime I go to bed, I would dream of them kissing, and I would get sick when I wake-up. Thanks to the people that help me found out that someone on my mother's side of the family was still alive. Her named was Helen Cross. After that day, I moved into her house. She always wanted kids, but never had one. It's been nice here… I better go. I have school in the next two hours._

_Your friend, Amy Rose_

I can't believe I'm going to start my second year of high school soon… I put down the journal, and I went to the bathroom mirror to put on some makeup. After I was done, I told myself in the mirror, "It's never gonna happen again." It will never happen again, me with a another boyfriend after what happened with me and Sonic. Never!  
Walking out of the bathroom into my new room, I hesitate by trying to find my backpack in one of the boxes. I had not opened yet. I found it and went down stairs. A yellow hedgehog with pink strips, Helen was yelling at the TV again.  
"Helen," I said, "I need to go right now if you don't mind driving me to school today… will be NICE!" Helen turned round.  
"I'm sorry Amy… The TV isn't working again."  
"Like always," I repiled.  
"Yeah…" She said. "Amy, why don't you drive your own car today?"  
"The pink car that I won in that racing game called Sega All-Stars Racing?"  
"Yeah that-"  
"And last month, you wanted to drive it. After I let you drive it, you crash into a tree with it."  
"Oh yeah… Sorry…" Helen said and went to the next room to find her keys.  
"It's ok…" I said. "If you fix it."  
"When I have money, I will."  
"We will see." Helen found her keys after I walked out the door to her silver Honda CR-V car. "Hey Helen, can I drive your car tomorrow?" And maybe if I can, I'll hit a tree just like you!  
"In. Your. Dreams!" She said loudly. We got in the Honda car. Helen started the car, while I looked out the window.  
"So how much TV did you get to see before you started-" I said.  
"Not much… Only a boy crying out monster, that's all." Helen said driving at the same time. "And… Sonic." Great, him too. "Are you ok?" No.  
"I'm fine." That's a lie. I can't believe I just lied to Helen…  
"Hmm…"  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I know what happened."  
"What-"  
"You and Sonic… He was your boyfriend before you came to live with me." She knows about that.  
"… How did you know that Sonic and-" I asked.  
"Your friends told me." Of course.  
"Oh…" We just reached the front of the school. I glared at my new school. I 'd give anything not to go to this school right now.  
"If you want to talk about this boyfriend and girlfriend thing," she said, "I'm always here for you." I know… I jump out of the Honda car and started walking to class. I think I hear Helen calling my name, but I didn't look back. The sad part about right now is school won't started for an hour and a half… I walked to the computer room, hoping to be left alone. That's until I saw Rouge. Rouge was with some other guys that I never met in my life… Rouge looked round the room. I guess she wanted to get out of there. Then, she saw me next to the door way.  
"Amy?" Rouge said.  
"Yes, Rouge?" I said with a smile on my face.  
"Amy, it's been to long!" She came up to me and hugs me a little too tight.  
"I know… It's been too long since the Winter Olympic Games in Canada. Remember how I beat you at figure skating?" Rouge stop hugging me and gave me a weird look.  
"You never beat me at figure skating!"  
"Yes I did!" I yelled.  
"You never-" She was going to say something but… someone was yelling for her in the background.  
"Rouge, your boyfriend needs you!" I think I heard that voice before, but I can't think of who at this time. Rouge turned round.  
"Manic, look who I found?" Rouge said with a smile on her face. A green hedgehog came out of the crowd of people and then right next to Rouge. The green hedgehog look at me with a dazed look…  
"Amy…" Manic stop. "Dude, I can't believe it. Amy how are you?"  
"Fine. Just fine."  
"That's good to hear… How's Sonic… Are you two still together?…" I looked at him, then looked down to the floor. I thought I was going to cry, but didn't. I guess, Manic got the hint that Sonic and me broke up. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to." I said. "It's just that… That…"  
"Oh… Amy." Rouge said as she hugs me. Manic looks at me like he wished he was me or Rouge right now. Rouge looked at Manic. "Now before I forget. What did you want to tell me, Manic?" Manic's eyes were still on me.  
"Oh yeah, Your boyfriend wants to see you now."  
"I'll be on my way soon after I get Amy's phone number." I pulled out a paper and a pen. When I wrote down my phone number. Then gave it to her. "Thanks Amy! Come on Manic, I need you to take me to my boyfriend."  
"Ok," Manic and Rouge started to walk out of the computer room. All I can think of right now is that Rouge has a boyfriend… Then, the bell for first period rang. Time does go by fast…  
Walking to first period wasn't so bad. I went into the classroom and saw a seat in the back of the room. I sat down hoping no one saw me. It seemed like everyone was in the classroom until a brown hair girl came in. What's up with her make up? She looks lost.  
"Nice to have you, miss?" The teacher said. "Will you take a sit, miss?"  
"Ya…" She went for the closest seat. After looking at her for a minute, I looked up to the teacher.  
"Welcome to River High School today, I'm your teacher, Mr. Mojo. In this class, I want all eyes on me…" He said as I looked way from all of this and stared out the window. Since I have nothing better to do... When I was looking out the window, I saw Rouge and Manic with some other guy at the fares tree from this classroom… Who is he and is he… Rouge's boyfriend?


	2. Chapter 2: Right Now

( First released on November 20, 2010 at DA )

_**Chapter 2 - Right Now**_  
_**Shadow the Hedgehog's Side of the Story**_

I hate it… It's too hot… I'm lending on a tree far way from the school place, hope to get away from this place soon. The bell ranged. I see Rouge and Manic coming up to me.  
"I should have known you'd be here!" Rouge said with a smile on her face. Rouge goes up to hug me. "I missed you! Boyfriend!"  
"I'm not your boyfriend…" I said in a mad tone.  
"Yes you are!" Rouge yelled.  
"When did I say I would be -"  
"Last week." Rouge said. I said nothing back to that answer. "Do you remember someone said we have to act like this, so we can get you know who."  
"Who?" Manic asked.  
"Uh… My… My ex-boyfriend." Rouge said.  
"Why?"  
"Because he made me look like a fool in front of everyone last year."  
"Hmm…" Manic said. "What happ-" Manic was going to say something, but Rouge interrupted him.  
"Oh by the way, here you go Manic." Rouge gave Manic a paper with some numbers on it.  
"Why did you give this to me?" Manic asked, looking at the piece of paper.  
"I thought you like to have Amy's number so you can call her all you like, and you can tell her that you like her!" Manic started to blush. I looked away thinking this is stupid, and then I closed my eyes.  
"I thought you were going to used it…" He said.  
"Being a spy, you can have all the people's numbers you want."  
"Wait you already had Amy's phone number?" I opened my eyes. I think I heard that named before… I can't remember who…  
"Yes, I do."  
"Who's Amy?" I asked. Manic's ears perked up by hearing the sound of my voice.  
"I thought you already met her before, Shadow…" He said.  
"I did?" I don't remember if I had met Amy before…  
"When?"  
"On space thing…"  
"What?"  
"You know the time when you and Sonic saved everyone… Your friend Mar-" Rouge's hand covered Manic's mouth then she said.  
"Mar… Marine world is the best place to be at!" I looked at her weirdly, then looked way from her to the tree.  
"Why did you do that, Rouge?" Manic asked.  
"Shut up." Rouge's voice sounded unhappy. She hit Manic on the head. Then she looked at me and said, "Sorry about that…" I looked back at them thinking I should get out of here.  
"You know what, I'm getting out of here today. See ya." I started to walk away from them.  
"Can you just wait until school is out?" Rouge said.  
"No…"  
"Shadow!" Rouge yelled. But I keep walking.  
After I lost sight of her. I looked round, then I saw a pink hedgehog looking at me though the window. She grasped as I walk right by her class room. I stopped.  
I wanted to know why she keeps looking at me like that, but she turn around. I guess she saw something else and I thought she was looking at me. I sighed and kept on walking.

...

Walking home isn't bad. It's just the room mates I'm leaving with. I finally made it to my room, then to the coach. "AH!" I hear someone yelling. I groaned as I got up and walk down the hallway.  
"Yes Eggman?" I asked.  
"Oh Shadow I'm glad you're here, how was your first day of school?" Eggman said as I walked in the room.  
"Eggman, don't get off the objected." I went to Eggman, the room was metal and glowing lights. As I looked at Eggman. He stop fixing the robot and looked at me.  
"Oh-oh-oh, Yes well, I wanted you to find out if Sonic or someone you know are Sonic's friends were at this school of yours."  
"Well, there is a guy named Manic. Whom I think is Sonic's brother." I said as I looked over at the other robots.  
"Eh-eh-eh, that's good, anyone else?" Eggman asked. Sometimes I don't know why I was given this job. As I looked back at Eggman and trying to remember what Rouge said.  
"Hmm… There is a girl named Amy. I don't know her." Eggman's eyes went huge at me.  
"Amy… Like Amy Rose?" Eggman said.  
"I don't know if Rose is her last name, but Rouge was giving Manic, Amy's phone number."  
"Uh… Ready… Tomorrow at school, I want you to find out about this girl named Amy, and if she has the last name of Rose. Try to be friends with her, and I will take over the WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -HAHAHHAHHA!" Eggman yelled. As I started to think of this plan…  
"Uh Doctor. I don't think that will work." I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well you see, you want me to be friends with this girl plus I don't know her for anything, and that's how you will take over the world? Where do you get this, take over the world, from being friends?"  
"… Well it's easy, I get ready for you to bring her to me. I go on TV and tell Sonic that I have Amy with me. I talk about what I'm going to do with Amy if he doesn't come, and knowing him, he will come. I want you to be ready to fight him, then if you win.  
I will let Amy go, and you can do whatever you want with her. But if you lose, I have another way to get Sonic to die. I will drown him in water, and I will have Amy on the other side of the water. If somehow Sonic was smart, and we all know he isn't. There will be blocks on the water to let him get to Amy and he will save the day again, thanks to Sonic The Hedgehog!" said Eggman. I felt like my mouth was going to drop to the floor.  
"Doctor, that's the stupidest idea ever." I said.  
"Why is that?"  
"Blocks on the water. Where in the world do you get blocks? If you knew he was going to use them, then why put them in there?"  
"Shut up, I'm the mad genius here!" he said.  
"Your mad, but not a genius."  
"I have the IQ of over 300!"  
"I bet they lied to you, when you were little!" I yelled.  
"No they didn't."  
"Yes, they did." I said.  
"Just shut up, and go get me some cookies!" he ask.  
"Why cookies?"  
"Because I'm hungry from this argument!"  
"Ok…" Why did he just send his robot friend to do this job. I went to in the kitchen. The kitchen was painted red and black like my room. I saw shortbread cookies. I picked them up and went to Eggman. "Here," I said as I gave him the cookies.  
"I DIDN'T ASK FOR SHORTBREAD, I ASKED FOR PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES!" he yelled.  
"You didn't ask for what kind!" As I tried to remember what he said to me some minutes ago.  
"Yes, I did!"  
"You know what, I'm leaving!" I yelled as I was walking out of the room.  
"Don't forget the PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES!"  
"Shut up!" I said. I slammed the door as hard as I can. I walked to my room. As I shut the door, I heard a movement in the room.  
"Hello Shadow." the voice said as I turn around to see the person on my black sofa.  
"Good - Evening, Silver The Hedgehog." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Girl

(First released on June 19, 2011 at DA)

Chapter 3 - Just A Girl  
Amy Rose's Side of the Story

He started to move way from the tree, leaving Rogue and Manic. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants. He looked almost like… Wait, is that Shadow… That couldn't be him, I thought that he died. He stopped, then looked right at me with a death glare. OMG! I thought. I turned way hoping he stops looking at me. After sometime, I turn back to see if he was still there, he was gone.  
After school, I just started to get on Bus 4. Of course, I'm the last one on the bus… I drew in a breath and started to look around for a seat, but none was open. "Amy," a familiar voice said. A green hedgehog waved right at me, Manic. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down. Manic smiled a little too big but he had a very cute smile, but I like Sonic's smile better. "So what brings you on the bus?" Manic asked.  
"I didn't want to walk so far to the house." It was true, but inside me I thought I was lying.  
"Don't you have a pink car?" How in the world did he know I had a car?  
"I use too, but my aunt destroyed it," I felt like I was embarrassment about my aunt. "The worst part is that she has a car, but she won't let me drive it and she thinks I should take the bus until it gets fixes."  
"I can fix it," Manic said really fast, like it was a no brainier.  
"Really?"  
"Yea let me come by and I can see what I can do for it."  
"Ok." I smiled at him. He stopped smiling, his eyes felt like they were mesmerizes by the light. "Manic are you ok?" For a moment he didn't answer, then he snapped out of it.  
"Hmm, oh yeah," He said as his face went red. The bus stopped a little too fast. I almost went into Manic's arms.  
"Trees Hollow Street," the bus driver said as some of the kids were getting up.  
"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow Manic, this is my street."  
"Wait up, Amy," Manic said as he ran right up to me.  
"What are you doing Manic?"  
"Did I not tell you, I live down this street."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool." We walked for 1 minute together. I looked up to see Manic. He was smiling like always. "So Manic how long did you live here?"  
"Two years."  
"Two years, I've never seen you walking around before." I tired thinking of him walking round the neighborhood, dressed as a rock star.  
"Well since when did you come here?"  
"Three mouths ago."  
"That's why, I was gone for four mouths."  
"Why?"  
"I had to see my sis. She always needs me when there something she can't do like taking out the rats."  
"Rats."  
"Yea." Manic said as he nodded his head back and forth, "The kind that goes into you hair and never comes out," Manic's hand moved right on top of my hand as I tried to get away from him.  
"Ew," I said.  
"I'm only joking Amy. Why did you have to come here?"  
"I was living on my own for 2 months. Two man came right up to my house and said that someone in my family was alive to this day. I didn't believe it at first until Aunt Helen came by to say hi. She asked me to come live with her-"  
"Wait is this a long story?"  
"Yeah I think so why?"  
"Maybe before you go home, you should come to my place and talk about this ok?" We just got to my house. But we walked passed it.  
"Ok." I said as we walked fast to Manic's house. It looked like an ok house. Nothing to get happy about… It's just a house. Inside the house it looked like a rich/rock star person lived here.  
"Wow," I said as I took my first step inside.  
"Like it?"  
"Yeah. It's awesome."  
"Good," Manic said as he pointed to the couch next to the widescreen TV, "You can sit over there and I'll go get some drinks. See you soon." Manic walked into the kitchen as I took a seat on the brown couch. A small dog ran right up to me and started to lick my leg. It was brown with reddish fur and had the most cutest curls, too.  
"Hey there," I said to the cute dog.  
"His name is Jack," A voice said. I looked up to see Manic with two glasses of water. "Here."  
"Thanks. What kind of dog is he?"  
"I don't know… But I found him walking round my sister's place. She wanted me to take him to the dog pound, but knowing them they would do bad things to him. So I kept him."  
"That's really nice of you."  
"Maybe… But still I want to hear about you. Start from the beginning."  
"Ok well-"

*Flashback, the only flashback that started in chapter 3 right now. You know what, I was thinking of not having this flashback. I wrote this chapter more than 4 times because of my bad computer skills. A lot of it was about having Rouge coming out of a tree, Helen broke her car right in front of the house, or having Sonia coming to Manic's house yelling at Manic about the rats and having more random stuff and none of them had a flashback. So I hope to keep this one alive, and if you already think you know what's going to happen, then go to the end of this flash and started there. Thank you and have a nice day…..*

At Cream's house as I sat next to the window. The wind was blowing harder and harder against the window. Cream was sitting on the other side of the room playing with her chao.  
"Cream, I need to go now," I yelled as Cream got up and moved right next to me and grabbed a hold of me. "Cream."  
"Sonic told me that I can't let you go because it was a surprise from him and he doesn't want you to find out yet."  
"That's why I need to go, and also want to know if he's going to ask me to marry him!"  
"But Amy."  
"Fine just let me go to my house first because I need to pick something up anyway."  
"Are you sure because the man on TV said to stay inside."  
"Cream, it's going to be fine." After some minutes of me and Cream walked to Sonic's and my place. Yes, I did moved into Sonic's place like 6 months ago.  
"You have 5 minutes," Cream said.  
"Ok, Miss Grown-up Lady."  
"I'm more grown up than you!"  
"No your not!"  
"Joking, now go get your things," Cream said as I walked into the house hearing noises up stairs.  
"Sonic," I said. I went up the stairs. I can hear Sonic's voice, but I can't tell who's the other person. It sounded like Sally's voice. I just kept on walking up the stairs. I guess they don't know that I'm here. I was at the door to the bedroom.  
"Oh Sonic your such a bad Hedgehog."  
"But I'm only a bad hedgehog that you ever meet."  
"Won't Amy come home soon?"  
"No, Amy is with Cream and she will never find out what we are doing. So that's means I can get it done soon, before she comes back home."  
"She doesn't know what will hit her, and Sonic, your so awesome-"  
"Sonic?" I open the door to see Sonic and Sally with their face's almost close together, right on the bed too. Sally was in a blue dress and Sonic had his pants on but no shirt.  
"Amy what are you doing here-" Sally said as she jumped off the bed. Sonic's eyes were wide.  
"Ames, it's not what you think!"  
"I can't believe you!" I said as I ran down the stairs, then the hallway, and out the door. Cream turn round and saw me running way from her.  
"Amy… Where ARE YOU GOING?" She asked but no answer from me. I ran through Mobotroplis, then right into the Lake of Rings… *Seen in STH #222.* I stopped and looked down at the lake. I couldn't believe he said that, and he used Cream to stop me. I sat down next to a lake hoping that Sonic would come and tell me that it was only a dream… I never saw him. But the saddest part today. . . Today is my birthday…

The Next Day…

Today I know that Sonic wouldn't be home because he had to go do something. Lucky for me, I had the other key to the house. After getting in I took all my things. I looked round the room one last time. I left. Walking down the stairs once again, Sonic was there.  
"Sonic," I said.  
"Amy, I'm sorry. Please you don't have to leave. It wasn't what you think, you're the only one for me. Please." I couldn't talk. "Please Ames."  
"NO! I'm leaving, I need a better man for me. You know what, I'm 16 now, and I don't need someone like you." I walked as I push Sonic to the other side of the room and went out the door with my things in hand. "Bye Sonic." This was the first time that I felt hate for Sonic… And I hated him the most.

1 month past…

The last time I ever hear of Sonic was when the newspaper talked about Sonic breaking up with me and now dating Sally. It also showed a picture of them dating. I finally got a new house. It's really great. Cream ask me if I wanted to live with her again, but no. I'm old enough to have my own house. Then, the door bell rang.  
Two black foxes came right up on my doorstep. "Uh Hello can I help you?"  
"Yes, are you Amy Rose?"  
"Yes"  
"Hello Miss Rose, we need to talk to you. You asked a long time ago if you had any family left on this planet."  
"Oh yea, but that was so long ago like when Sonic went into space, and I asked again when Sonic came back to Knothole." *Ok I don't have all on the ones with Sonic in Space. I only have #126 and #129 and the one when Sonic comes back #130. Plz don't ask me why.* "But why now," I said to them.  
"Her name is Miss Rose."  
"Isn't that my name?"  
"Miss Helen Rose."  
"Oh."

Some Odd Days Later…

Helen showed up days later. She didn't look like me, but she was still a hedgehog. "Hello Amy, I'm your Aunt Helen."  
"Come in."  
"Amy I want you to move in with me."  
"What and leave Mobotroplis? Never!"  
"Amy I know it's hard, but our family is dying and you're the last family I have. I wouldn't want to make my brother sad if I don't take care of you."  
"Your brother? You mean my father?"  
"Yes, please Amy. Alexander Rose and I need to take care of you." I never thought that it would come down to this. I never thought that my family is alive, but I just can say no to her. She went all the way here, just for me.  
"Give me 3 days," I said.  
"Ok," she said.

*End Of Flash Back…*

"After 3 days I moved here."  
"That is one long story."  
"Sorry."  
"That's ok, I love the part knowing what my brother did to you…" "Jack really likes you."  
"Yeah…"  
"By the way, Happy late birthday."  
"Thank you Manic," I said as I hug him.  
"Your welcome."  
"Also I need to go, I guess I see you tomorrow?"  
"Oh right, seeya!" He got up from the couch and walked over to the door, then open it.  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome," Manic said I walk out the door. It started to rain, right before I walked into the house.  
"Hello Amy," Helen said with a smile on her face.  
"Hi."  
"Learn anything today?"  
"Yeah I did, I think you know him, his name is Manic. Also, he lives two houses down from us."  
"Manic! Aw he's a sweetheart!" Helen said.  
"Yeah he is." Better than his brother, Sonic.  
"Oh yeah, before I forget. Your friend from school called and asked for you. I think her name is Rouge…"  
"She did?" I thought I gave her my cell number. I pulled out my cell phone. No messages. Weird…  
"Here," Aunt Helen said as she gave me a piece of paper with numbers on it. "It's you friend's number."  
"Oh." I put the number in my cell and called it."  
"Hello?" The voice said on the other side.  
"Rouge?" I asked, trying to believe this right now.  
"Oh Amy, how was your first day at school?" She asked.  
"Rouge… You know, how was my day at school, I was there with you. ALL DAY!" I said yelling.  
"It sounds like you had an awesome day at school!" Rouge said as I so wanted to slap my face with my hands right now.  
"Rouge, did you listen to me?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, yeah so I was thinking of having a sleep over at your place tomorrow. Is that ok?"  
"Well Rouge I have homewo-" I tried saying but Rouge stop me.  
"Great, I be over at 8 tomorrow. See you there!" Rouge said.  
"But Rouge." Silent on the other side of the phone… I looked at the phone to find out that our talked ended. Great.


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks For All the Memories

( First released on March 10, 2012 at DA )

**_Chapter 4 - Thanks For All the Memories_**  
**_Shadow the Hedgehog's Side of the Story_**

"Shadow, we need to talk," Silver said as he got off the black sofa, "I have a warning for you about your future."  
"What is it?" I asked. Silver started to walk until he was 5 inches close to me.  
"Shadow, I want you to stop from what you are doing right now. I can't let you be with her anymore." Silver said as he pointed a finger at me… He's talking about Rouge, right?  
"Fine, you can have her." I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down.  
"What…" Silver said surprised. "But in the future, you always said you loved her… Why are you giving up on her!?" Silver knows me in the future? Wow…  
"Silver, you just told me I can't be with her, and now you want me too?" I asked cause I think he's going a little too far. Silver couldn't speak.  
"Uhhhh…" He put his hand on his ear and shook his head. "Stop messing with my head!" he yelled as he stopped shaking his head to take a look at me.  
"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled back.  
"Just stop. For the future, you can't date her cause you will doom us all." Silver put his hands down from his ears.  
"How am I going to mess up if I'm not really dating but acting like I am dating Rouge?" I asked. Silver look in shocked.  
"ROUGE!? Who's Rouge?" Silver ask.  
"A bat girl that is really a pain!"  
"Oh…" Silver looked down to the floor, then back at me. "What year is this?" He ask wondering.  
"I don't know, I don't keep in time. Only what I need to do now, and one of them is getting you out of here soon."  
"Very funny Shadow… But really what year or the day at least."  
"August 25, 201-"  
"I traveled too far into the past…" Silver said loudly.  
"Hmm… This is reminds me of the time we went back into the past." I said. *Seen in the Sonic the Hedgehog game for the Xbox.*  
"Oh yea, the time we had to save the future!" Silver said smiling.  
"Silver," I asked. "If we saved the future back then. Why are you here telling me to save the future again? Also, if we saved the future, you shouldn't be here cause that should of changed the future…"  
"That's a good point Shadow, but no. I'm still going to be here cause SEGA needs a future person like me to save the day. Also, I have lots of fans that would love me to stay and SEGA can't lose fans cause they will lose money. That's why I'm here!" Silver said thinking he's so full of himself.  
"I'm not your fan…" I said turning my head to look out the window.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm going to be here forever until they come up with a new character." …no…  
"Give me 5 sec. I could come up with something better." I said.  
"Also Shadow, my family still got together, no matter what." Silver said smiling.  
"Who cares?" I said.  
"Well I do and I don't want you to wreck it."  
"Okay, I can stop being with Rouge."  
"No she's not the one I thought you were with." Silver said as I turned my head to look at him.  
"Then who?" I ask.  
"Well… I know her name but I can't tell you." Of course…  
"Then how am I going to stay away from her if I don't know her name?" I asked wondering how he's going to do it…  
"Don't know, she's the only other main hedgehog in this story, that's a female… I think she's not that hard to find."  
"… Silver if she's not with me. Why do we have to find her?" I started to think I'm the only one with a brain round here…  
"Well… Uh…" Silver said as he tried to think of something better to say.  
"Silver if you don't have a good point of being here, then get out cause I don't want to hear about the future." I said as I laid down on my bed, then turn my back facing him.  
"Shadow, just don't see her or I'll be back." He said.  
"Fine." I said. I hear silver footsteps. Then it sounded like he jumped down from my room. I turn my head to see what happened. My bed room window was opened. I guess he jumped out the window. I'm starting to think my old life with Maria was better than here. Even though, I remember the day I failed all to well.

*Dream/Memory*

It started out with me going to get Maria. I walked everywhere, but no Maria. I went to her bedroom. I only saw one gray bed with some books about Earth and a wooden table. I wish I could find her, I needed to tell her. I found the place were we could get on Earth…

(BANG!)

What? Something wrong. I ran out of Maria's room to the main floor. Doc was yelling at the man in the room holding the door closed. Maria was were being scared. I was about to say 'What's going on' but Doc saw me and said "Shadow take Maria."  
I went over to Maria and grabbed her hand and then started running with her. She wasn't fast but I tried to let her keep up with me. We run down the stairs, doors, and halls. It felt like years gone by. That's until I heard voices down the hallway. Maria and I keep on running way from the voices. But the voices came closer.  
We got to the door we needed to be at, I pushed it open and let Maria run inside first. Then I closed the door and ran to the machine. I pressed every button. After I was done, I looked at Maria. She looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. But it was ready, I open my right hand and hung it out for her. She looked at it, then grabbed it.

(BANG!)

That came from outside the door. There was no time to wait. I pulled Maria with me on the stand. Maria was… well lets just say, I didn't have her hand right. When I was on the stand, she moved away from me to the buttons, and pressed one of them. A glass thing shot down round me. I was trapped. I kicked and punched but nothing hurt it. Maria started to cry and said something but I couldn't hear it that well. The main door moved like someone on the outer side was trying to hit it. I looked back at Maria, yelling "Maria don't!"  
Maria kept on crying. She had her hands on a lever, then she said, "Shadow, people down there are-" I stopped listening because I needed to save her. But it was too late. Some gun man got through the door. One of the man pointed a gun at Maria. Once I get out of here, his gone! They kept on telling her to stop but she didn't. I looked at them wishing there were gone. Then turned to see Maria one more time. But there was something different. Her golden hair turn into a pinkish color, and her face made a hedgehog look… Even her dress turn more red than blue. Tell the truth, I kind of liked it red… But the one thing I know it wasn't Maria anymore cause of her eyes. The eyes looked like I was looking at Earth for the first time. She turn to me with those light green eyes.  
"Good-bye Shadow the Hedgehog," she said so beautifully. I started to cry. The gun fried. She was falling.  
"NO!" I yelled. Then everything went black…


	5. Chapter 5: Real Emotion

( First released on October 31, 2012 at DA )

**_Chapter 5 - Real Emotion_**  
**_Amy Rose's Side of the Story_**

Dear Journal,  
I can't believe it that it's my second day of school… And the second day I'm still trying to get use to knowing were my classes are at! In the morning I didn't want to get up but I also wanted to know why Rouge wanted a sleepover at my house tonight. There was a another thing I wanted to know. The hedgehog that give me a dearth glare yesterday. I think I know him. But I didn't see him until my most not so great moment.  
Ok, I was walking with Manic to class, asking him if he seen Rouge yet. He said no of course but after 2 minutes I didn't notice that I walked into his classroom and sat down next to him. After sometime the teacher was giving role, Manic asked me if I moved into his history class. I was like WHAT! I waited for the teacher to get done so I could leave but he kept on going about Washington and someone else. Manic, who was sitting next to me, was laughing a little. I'm just worried if he tells the teacher that I'm here… Why is this happening to me… . Manic's teacher finally got done talking. I moved to the door fast when the teacher wasn't looking. I looked back to the class before I walked out. I only saw Manic. Smiling.  
I walked out the door and moved to the bathroom cause I need to think a way to tell my teacher I wasn't there. Until I walked into someone. He was black with red strips. He had ruby red eyes… His the same hedgehog that gave me the dearth glare. I knew that I was right. Shadow the Hedgehog. Why was he here? The last time I saw him was when Cosmo pasted way. (ManicKatie2: I know I just wrote that Cosmo is died but as my brother has told me before. As author, I am god in this story and I can bring her back anytime I WANT!) I said his named out loud. Then he looked at me weird, then walked way from me… What a real emotional guy I ever met! He didn't even said a worded to me. Sonic would… never. let… I started to cry then I got send home early. It's not what I had in mind but it gave me time to work on the sleepover ideas. Speaking of sleepover I have to go bye!  
Your friend, Amy Rose

I stopped writing and looked at the clock that is over the table in the living room. Almost 8... I looked round the living room one more time. The living room was small but it had some room to move round. The room had a rose pink color walls, one brown couch and a very old silver TV that should be upgrade to a widescreen TV. In the middle of the room was a couch and a brown coffee table that was all different kinds of foods. (Like chips, cookies and etc.) Also some movies right next to them. Everything looked fine. I guess. I remember the last time I had a sleep over. It was with Cream about maybe 2 years ago. It was also the time we came back from earth *Seen in Sonic X EP* That was also the time when Sonic… -Ding dawn- I looked at the door then at the clock. 8:00... She's on time. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a green hedgehog with light blue eyes. Manic.  
"Hi Amy," Manic said smiling.  
"Oh hi. Uh what are you doing here this time?" I asked.  
"Your aunt asked me to come over to help her with the computer."  
"Really?" I asked. I didn't know she had a computer… If she did… It's out of date. Just like the TV. -.-  
"Yea, so is your aunt round?" Manic asked.  
"Sorry but no. She's had to go get something at Target," I told him.  
"Oh… Well can I look at it at less?"  
"Uh sure I guess." I said. Manic smiled. He walked into the living room. He stared at the coffee table, then turn to look me.  
"I'm guessing your having someone over?" He ask.  
"Yea, it's a long story," I told him.  
"Well I maybe shouldn't ask cause I think I hurt you last time," Manic said as he looked down at the rose color floor.  
"But what?" I guess I forgot what we talked about.  
"Yesterday I asked you about why you moved out here," Manic said with a low voice. Oh yeah.  
"It's ok. You just like to know things and I like that about you cause it shows you care," I said. Manic's face when from green to red, "Is it something I said, Manic?"  
"Hehe no." As Manic moves back into the CD player. The music "Cotton Eye Joe" started to play. That's a very old song… Funny I would of thought a romance song would be playing right now, but this is real life not some love story off of Deviantart and someone would be reading this right now. I should check that later… ಠ_ಠ  
I started to laugh as Manic's face went into shock mode. Also his face went into a deeper red too. He looked at me then said, "I didn't do it!" He looks back at the CD player and tries to fix it or turn it off.  
"Yeah I didn't see that." I said, laughing. I felt bad cause I should of told him that CD player been broken for months. But somehow I like watching him try to fit it. And he said he could fix my car… I'm believing I shouldn't let him, until less I wanted a laugh. Haha. After some mins, it got boring.  
"Manic, that thing is broken. You don't have to fix it right now," I said. He looks at me again and stops.  
"Ok… Weird song playing," He said laughing.  
"Yeah," I said looking at him. There's really nothing much too say right now…  
"I know the dance to this song," Manic said. Of cause. I do too but I really don't want to do it right now cause Rouge should be here any min now.. "Would you like to… Dance with me?"  
"I can't," I said. But I don't have time for this. I looked at the clock 8:09. Were is she? I have a idea to get out of this, "But Manic I don't know how to dance." He can't dance with me now!  
"I'll teach you!" Manic said with a very big smile on his face. Amy… What did I get myself into…  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. As I got in front of him, he put his right hand on my left side of my wrest and the other hand holding my right hand. I put my left hand round his neck. Then we started… Well it was slow but a little fast, dancing to the song. Manic sometimes would spin me around when the song had the girl singing in the song part.  
I felt crazy dancing with him, but the way he dance was the same way like Sonic… I miss Sonic… Manic stopped and looked at me.  
"Is there something wrong?" He ask.  
"What? No…" I said.  
"Amy your crying," He said. I touch my cheek with my hand then pulled it way from my hand. Some water was on my hand. I tried not to believe it but there it was… I moved back, Manic tried to move closer to me. Sadly he wasn't Smart to see that -(I notices)- a bottle of soda was on the floor. He cot his foot on the bottle and started to fall down…

To bad it wasn't the floor he fell on…

(ManicKatie: As the old saying go's: "If I go down, you go down with me!")

I tried getting up but Manic's body was to heavy. Manic finally moved his body up but still on top of me. "Manic," I said. He looked down at me, face started to turn red.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"It's ok," I said.  
"Yea," Manic said smiling, then he looked like he was mesmerizes again. Manic couldn't stop staring at me. "Amy…" He said slowly. His eyes were shining. I felt frozen. His face moved down close to mine. I don't know what he was doing, until it hit me. HiS gOiNg To KiSs Me!? But my idea died when I heard the front door opened…

"Amy?" The voice said.

That's not Aunt Helen's voice… The radio started to play 'Falling for you'. Why of all things does it have to be a love song that comes on at this time and place! "Amy…. AMY!" The voice was getting near. Rouge came out from the other room, then she looked right at Manic and I. I couldn't think, and the radio song was like "I think I'm fallin for you." This was to much for me in one night.  
Rouge face started to get very mad. I'm doomed. "Amy… I never knew you were the type of girl that would let a man get way with you like that.." Rouge said.  
I started to realize were I am. Then I push Manic to the side and got on my two legs. "Rouge it isn't what you think!?" I said.  
"Yea right! I can see that his trying to do," Rouge said, still mad…  
"Amy.." The voice said. I looked at Manic. He looked so guilty. "I better go good night Ame- I mean Amy," Manic said with a disappointed face.  
He walked out the door as I said, "Bye Manic," Then I shut the door. I felt so bad for him. Rouge however came right up to my face and stared at it. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. Rouge started to smile.  
"You like Manic," Rouge said like there was no way of asking if that was true or not.  
"What!? NO, Manic just a boy next door and his is only a friend!" I yelled.  
"Yea, but if you add boy on to friend that will equal to boyfriend," Rouge said.  
"No it won't!" I yelled again.  
"But it will," Rouge said as she dance herself to the living room and singing, "AMY IS IN LOVE WITH MANIC. SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT HERSELF, BUT THAT'S OK! CAUSE WE KNOW WERE THIS STORY IS HEADING, ONE DAY SHE WILL GO UP TO HIM AND SAY CALL ME MAYBE! LA LA LA!" Rouge I don't know what to do with you anymore!  
Rouge came back with a big hot pink suit case and a purple backpack in her hands. "So where is your room," She asked. I pointed up stairs. She walked up the stairs then yell, "AMY GET UP HERE!" I walked up stairs to see Rouge looking to each room. "Where's your room Amy?" She asked.  
"Right on the left," I said as I opening my door. Rouge walked in first. She looked round before looking at me with asking eyes. "What's wrong now?" I asked.  
"There's not that much in this room beside the boxes and bed," Rouge said. I almost wanted to fall over when she said that.  
"Well of course there's nothing much because I haven't finish unpacking," I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down. Rouge came to sit down next to me.  
"So are you and Manic getting together soon?" She asked. I looked at her think 'Why would I know?!' I tried not to think of what happen minutes ago, then started thinking why she's not mad about it…  
"Rouge I'm amazed your not mad about what happen…" I said.  
"It's ok, it's my fault that I was late ands you were alone. I bet you weren't always alone before," she said smiling. It was true, I was never home alone even when I moved out of Sonic house. I always had Cream come over everyday. I guess I never realize that I was alone before cause I knew there will always be someone for me.  
"True," I said as I started to think where we were going to sleep for the night, "Well tonight we can sleep in the living room cause the couch has two fold out beds."  
"Oh heavens no Amy, I already took care of where I was going to sleep," Rouge said smiling. I had a hard time believing… Unless she mean that she was going to use my bed?! Then I looked at Rouge's big suit case. "What's with the suit case?" I asked. Rouge looked at her suit case and kept on smiling.  
"You'll see," She said as she got up and walked over to her case. Then pulled out a remote, "Watch," Rouge said. She press the red button. The suit case opened and blew up into a purple blew up bed.  
I wanted to slap my hand on my forehead so hard that I will past out. "Rouge, if you hate being on my couch so bad, why didn't you tell me you were going to bring a blew up bed?" I asked.  
"Because I knew you would try to stop me and I don't go to sleep over without my blew up bed," Rouge said.  
"Fine whatever," I said as I laid back on my bed. Rouge came over to me, she looked worried, "What's wrong?"  
"What do you think about Manic?" Rouge. WHYDOYOUWANTTOKNOW!? I wanted to say that out loud but I be to worried that she might take it the wrong way.  
"I don't know. A friend I guess," I said.  
"That's not what I want to hear from you," Rouge said angrily as she sat down next to me on the bed. I sat back up and said, "Then what do you want to hear?"  
"Well like you love him and he loves you. Like… Me and Shadow! We been dating for a month and we both love each other very… VERY much!" She said laughing for a little bit.  
"Well things works out for people when others are still thing about their ex-boyfriends," I said, then I started to think. "By the way, I thought Shadow was died… Like when black doom happen and when Chris came to outer spaces."  
"Amy, I could tell Sonic was always on your mind that you couldn't see that Shadow always alive," Rouge said laughing.  
"It's not my fault that I was in love with…" I stop. The memories were coming back to me very fast. The times Sonic save me and the times I could remember Shadow being with me. Like how Shadow help me find Cream. The time the world needs saving. I always wonder why Shadow would listen to me better than Sonic. Why?  
"You can't say his name?" Rouge said as I snap out of my day dream.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Sonic," She replied.  
"Oh uh," I tried saying something but the words couldn't come out.  
"Never mind, lets get off about him and get down with the sleep over party!" Rouge said smiling as she got jumped off my bed, "Also Amy, if you don't mind. I would love to get you a new hair cut!" I smiled and walked with her to the living room.  
Four hours later and there were nothing else to do. All I have is to playing with my new hair cut. It's just like my old style hair cut. Short. But I don't care.  
Rouge and I did makeovers, playing games, and watching movies. Helen got home and went to bed, we did too.  
"Good night Amy," Rouge said as she got in her bed.  
"Good night to you too," I said. After some minutes pasted I started to think of the way Manic dance with me. Nice and fun, but there was something missing… I'll let go of the idea for now and fell to sleep. I turn to the side and looking at the window. A dark shadow was standing right there on the tree branch. My heart started to race, it's like playing that new game called 'Slender'… I closed my eyes hoping it would be gone. I waited for some minutes. As I opened my eyes again, the shadow was gone. Who was that and where did it come from?


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger in the Night

**Chapter 6 - Stranger in the Night**

**Shadow's Side of the Story**

The only thing that I didn't want to do right now is waking up but I also didn't want to have that dream again… Waking up? Sleeping? Waking up? Sleeping? Waking up? Having that nightmare again?… Getting out bed!

I moved the covers. Got out of the bed, then I moved to the closet. Opened it. Why am I so sleeping… Got my shirt, pants, and other stuff. Got myself ready. I walked to my door. I'm started to think maybe I should go back to bed… I opened my door to find a bat girl in front of me. "GOOD MORNING HONEY!" Rouge said.

I shut the door and walked myself back to my bed. I knew I should've gone back to bed when I thought of it.. As I got on my bed, I heard the door slammed down on the floor.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Rouge yelled.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Cause you have too!" Rouge said.

"Whatever."

"Also Shadow, I'm going to a sleep over party tonight." Rouge said as she sat on my bed.

"With who?" I asked.

"Amy." Rouge said in a nice voice. That name again…

"Don't care." I said as I turn my back to her.

"Well you should, I'm your girlfri-"

"No you're not," I said, then jumped up from my bed and looked down at her, "If you were. I would have asked you."

"Well I couldn't wait! Beside we are doing this for Eggman!"

"If we are. Then don't make a big deal about us cause we are only friends."

"Man!" Rouge yelled. Then she looked like she was going to cry. Annoying sign…

"Rouge, your cute. Sometimes It's hard for me to like someone. I'm always worried of losing them. I like our friendship. But sometimes I might think of us going to the next step." I wanted to shut my mouth right now. I don't care about anyone, only Maria. But if I make Rouge cry. Eggman wont shut up about this… "I'm sorry," I said.

"I forgive you," Rouge said as she gave me a hug, "Today is going to be awesome."

"How do you know that Rouge?"

"Because It's the second day of school. How bad can it be?" Rouge said smiling. I smile back and told myself the same words she said, "How bad can it be?"

***Hours later***

How bad can it be? Three words, I hate school. If I had a choice I be out of here before the second day of school started. Mostly I'm here on a mission. Find Amy… After what Silver told me. ***Seen in Chapter 4*** Now I'm going against everything he told me, but I really want to met this girl that Rouge, Manic, The Doc. and now Silver been talking about. Sadly I don't even know who she looks like… All I can think of is the girl in my dreams…

Flash back:

_The pinkish color hedgehog with a red dress turned to me with those light green eyes. "Good-bye Shadow the Hedgehog," she said so beautifully. I started to cry. The gunfighter. She was falling._

Flash End.

"NO!" I yelled. Shaking way from the idea. It's just a dream. Nothing more then a dream. I started to walk faster. As I was going to turn round the corner, I ran into a pink color hedgehog wearing a . Of course she looked like the girl in my dreams. She looked a little different. She had a little more longer hair and not wearing a red dress. But what really cot me off was when she said,

"Shadow?"

I didn't know what to say. As I stared at this girl, her face reminds me of another time, like we were repeating something that happen long time go. But I believe she said a different name and was she was hugging me... (ManicKatie2: Aww, his remembering Sonic Adventures 2 Battle, how cute! :3) Na, it can't be. This is the first time meeting her. Maybe she is the girl everyone been talking about. But today isn't the right time to ask her.

So I did what every teenage boy does in high school. I walked way from her. I just need to kept my cool. I turn back to see if she was following me. Nope. I really want to know why she knew my name. Maybe Rouge told her.

As I was going to the parking lot, so I could get way from this place. I heard some foot steps coming near me.

"Why am I not amazed you resist to listen to my words, Shadow," the voice said. I didn't need to turn around to know who it see. He comes at very bad times.

"I don't understand what your talking about, Sliver the Hedgehog?" I asked.

"You didn't listen to my word! You fail again just like you back 3 years go, when you resisted Mephiles from Scepter of Darkness," Silver said. ***Seen in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006***

"What are you talking about? I sealed Mephiles inside the Scepter of Darkness. I thought that we fixed the future affter taking down Mephiles and I still believe that you shouldn't be here cause that should've changed the future!" I yelled.

"I all ready told you that S-"

"Shut up, I heard it all before. Right now what are you talking about me not listening." I said.

"Right now your not listening…" Sliver said muttering to himself.

"I don't care, now I have to go. My babe is missing me," I said as I walked way from Silver. Sadly he followed me.

"BABE!?" He asked.

"My motorcycle…" I replied as I showed him my beautiful black and red motorcycle. *It's the one in Shadow the Hedgehog game and all the racing games with cars.*

"Oh…" Silver said. I was going to get on my Babe until Silver said, "You know what! Fine shadow, go talk to her, go talk to Amy the pink girl you just saw and didn't listen to me when-"

"Wait the pink girl. The girl that said my name?" I asked.

"Yes that's Amy."

"Really?" I asked in shocked that I got that close to her.

"Yes, but if I was you I would leave her-" Silver kept on talking but I stop listening. I wish he shut up… Silver closed his eyes and walked back and forward. Please let it end. But he didn't realize he had his back turn to me. I made it my chance to escape. I got on my motorcycle and drive off. Best thing I have ever did!

After sometime being on the motorcycle, I pulled to a stop and finally looked at the time. 5:49 pm… I couldn't believe I been driving for about 2 hours. I should be heading home but I felt like Silver would be there, yelling at everything I do wrong. I use to like him better when he was yelling at that faker. I know Rouge is having a sleepover at 8:00 pm and I don't know where the girl named Amy leaves.

Maybe I should go to Manic's place. I know he leaves somewhere on Trees Hollow Street. I restarted my motorcycle and drive to Manic's place.

I lost my way about 3 times and I believe I found his house. It was 8:11 pm. As I almost drive up to his house, I saw him coming out of another house. He looked like he was sad then started to look more happy. As I was going to pull over and asked him what his doing. He run right to the gate and walked right into the backyard of that person's house.

GOD Manic what the hell are you doing?! I got off my motorcycle and placed it at Manic's house. Then ran right into the place Manic went to, someone's backyard. I felt wrong being here. But I had to look for Manic.

As I walked round the house, The backyard had nothing but a tree. Still once again no Manic in sight. But a bright light was shining out the window on the second floor. Lucky there was a tree near the window. I climbed the tree and sat down on a branch. I got the better view of the inside window. Until I realize who was inside. A white girl with bat wings was talking to a pink hedgehog girl. Rouge and Amy, plus I bet that this is the sleepover Rouge was talking about today…

What the hell am I doing here? Looking at the pink girl as she was laughing with Rouge about something. At least they are having fun, but I still don't understand why I'm here…

"Shadow?" I turn to see a green hedgehog climbing up the tree. Oh yea, his the reason I'm here. "Shadow why are you doing here?" Manic said.

"Well I here because…" I need to know who Amy is, maybe she has some meanings about my dream I had, and why Silver is so annoying to me all because of her. Manic looked inside the window.

"Oh I see, you're here for Rouge. Lucky girl," Manic said smiling. I signed as I looked back at the girls.

"Yeah…" I said. He came over and sat down next to me. I wonder how much this branch and hold with me and Manic on it. But we just kept on staring at the girls.

"Been meaning to ask you, Shadow," Manic said as he tried thinking of the right words to say next. "How do you get a girl to like you so much?" Really I wanted to say, it's because most girls feel safe with a man that has a gun or a lot of girls loves the white soft chest fur. But Manic is run by blood of the faker so I believe Manic can't grow a chest fur if he wanted too just, like the faker…

"I don't understand what your talking about," I said.

"Ok… Then how can you tell a girl that you like her so much."

"I don't know." I said.

"You must have! You wouldn't be dating Rouge or that girl long time ago… Maria."

"I didn't date Maria. Maria didn't know that I wanted to date her, loved her or thinking about marry her someday."

"Didn't you tell her?" Manic asked.

"No," I said. I don't know why I should even tell him but since I'm here with, I might as well tell him. "You should go tell her that you love her, just because I didn't doesn't mean you can't do the same."

"Did you even thought of asking her?"

"I thought about it, but I wanted her to be free. Free from the Ark and Free her heart to fly anywhere because she was a wildflower that need to be free." I said as I thought of Maria.

"It's amazing, I pictured you more like emo or something like it…" Manic said laughing.

"Yeah and I pictured you like one of those guys that are very annoying, but I found someone who's more annoying then you so your cool."

"Thanks," He said.

"Manic. If you want to be with a girl. Show her how you care, open up to her. Because if you don't. She'll never know and she might get away or find a new life all because you didn't tell her..." I said.

"I'll remember that." Manic said with a smile. I'm not sure if he would remember that but he seems happy. We just stayed there, watching the Rouge cut Amy's hair. It's shorter now but cute. After sometime the girls where going to bed soon. I turn to talk again with Manic asking if I could stay over tonight, but He was gone. I signed and choose to get out of the tree and walked round the house.

I still couldn't see Manic anywhere and his house look's dark. The neighborhood was very quiet. No one was walking down the street and the street light outside Amy's house was lighting the street. Everything seems fine until I heard a sound coming from the backyard. I guess Manic hasn't lefted Amy's backyard yet. I bet his still at he window.

So here I go again, going back to check on her bedroom window again. As I walked into her backyard and looked up to see her bedroom window. I stopped moving. I could believe my eyes.

There stands a dark shadow on a branch next to her dark bedroom window. I started to think it was Manic but it didn't look similar to him, so I called him out. "Manic, is that you?" I said. The shadow turned it face to me, then jumped of the branch, and laid on the backyard's grass. It couldn't be Manic… But the shadow started to run very fast into the forest. I only know one person who could run that fast… That faker.

I don't get why everyone wants this girl and I don't understand why he would stare at her thought her window… I looked at her bedroom window and started to think about all of this with Silver, Manic, Rouge, Doc and now that faker… Sorry Silver but I need to know about this girl. No more waiting. It's already the 6th chapter and I'm going to talk with her tomorrow.

I looked way from the window and ran after the faker into the forest…

* * *

**ManicKatie: Yes I did break down the fouth wall in the end. Enjoy! The next chapter will be on here soon! like in about maybe one hour and haft. lol**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Bites

**Chapter 7 - Love Bites,**

**Amy Rose's Side of the Story**

I'm scared. I felt like everything round me was black. All there was is a full moon with stars dancing in front of me. Until I realizes I was laying on the ground as the green grass and flowers came round me. I guess I was sleep walking. It was still night time. I wish it was morning so I knew where I was going. As I walked, I felt a stranger following me. I'm scared a voice said in my mind.

"Ames!" A voice said. My heart started to beat. I turn around to find a old friend was right behind me. He looked a bit older and like he been fighting for a 2 year war but never came out of it. Scars came down the right side of he face also his eyes looked like he been crying for hours but no one could hear him. He was everything and I wanted to cry so much… But something in my mind told me to run away. Why? "How could you do this to me, Ames, why did you choose him over me… I thought I was your hero?" Sonic said as he moved closer to looked at me more. Now I felt lost. 'I choose him?' I didn't get what he trying to saying. I felt like I should play long. Until I remember someone else…

"You always been my hero, but you choose Sally than me," I said as I walk one step back, but he moved one step forward. I felt like I was scared of him, but why. He looked like the same Sonic I use to know?…

"I never chosen her, I chosen you, you're my rose, you're my everything." As he pull out his hand of me to grab.

"Sonic… I didn't know you like me that way…" I said as I refuse to graded his hand. He finally saw that his hands were out, he pulled them back to his body.

"I always did, but now your married to him, I…" He said as his face turn to a angering face. His eyes glow red, and his fur when darker.

"Married… To who?" I asked. I never knew that I was married.

"Ames don't play games with me." He flew his head to the side like he thinks that I thought he was bump.

"But I'm not married." I yelled as I took a another step back.

"Yes you are and I was there to see it too! I always thought me and him were like brothers but now, I want to take him down. The most sadist part at the wedding, I cried when you said 'I do,' but I died when you kissed him!" I forgot he was fast, he ran right up to me and pushed me down to the ground. He grad my two hands and hold them on top of my head.

"Sonic, your hurting me!" I yelled louder. The pain in my hand was killing me.

"Then thank God that he's not here for Ames!" Sonic said. I realizes the moon was a lot closer than before and more blue. His started to yell in pain, his teeth was sharper. His fur became Dark black. I remember when he turn like this before. It was when Sonic tried to save Cosmo and Chris but he was also becoming a werehog again. "Oh Ames, you look so…" He moved his head down to there my head was, Eye to eye. "Gone." WHAT! He moved his head up as he opened wide his mouth to show his teeth again, then came down like he was going to bite me. I closed my eyes as I screamed.

"SHADOW!" I yelled. I don't know why I would scream that but it was the only thing that came out. Out of no where, Sonic got off me. Then I heard yelling of pain. I finally opened my eyes to see Sonic on the ground. Eyes closed, mouth opened, but no blood.

"I have to fulfill my promise to Maria," A voice said from above Sonic. I looked up to see a black with red stripes hedgehog. Eyes growing red, a faded smile, and one broken heart. The most sad part is that I remember him. He said the same words to me that always gives my heart a beat.

He looked at me with a smile and said, "and you." I feel a lot different right now, my heart never felt so much joy before. Like I been like this forever. His arms opened out wide for me. I got up and walked over to him. Until a dark blue flash before my eyes.

Someone turned me around to see Dark Sonic right in front of me again. "You belong to me," Sonic said very madly as he came right at me again.

"ROSE!" A voice said. I believe it belong to Shadow, but I started screaming, so I couldn't tell if it was him.

"AMY!" A voice said again but this time it was someone else, I woke up to Aunt Helen as she shaking me. "Amy are you ok?" She said, sounding worried.

"Yeah…" I replied, trying to come back to real life.

"Gosh Amy. You been here for 3 months and now you're have nightmares. Maybe you shouldn't have friends over. Speaking of friends, your friend had to leave early." I looked at the clock. 8:34 a.m. Really?

"What time did she leave?" I asked.

"At 6:30," she replied. I looked at her like what? Of course she got the hit, "I tried stopping her but I guess she had a job. But she wouldn't tell me." I'm glad Rouge didn't tell my mom what job she had. Rouge has a night club. I use to work it late at night, so I could pay off the house I use to live in, but that was way before Aunt Helen came to save me. I never know why Rouge would want that kind of life style but it must be fun for her…

"Well Pancakes are down stairs and if there is anything you need, call me maybe!" Helen said laughing, "I love that song!" Then she walked out the bedroom door as she started to Sing the song "Call me Maybe". I just fall back into my white pillow.

I wish I could understand that dream. "_and you_," Shadow said in my head over and over again. I know he told me that same words in the Space Ark, but why again. Maybe… No he can't be want me. Right?

After some time, I got up to go get some pancakes, Helen left to go see a friend. So once again, I'm home alone. It wasn't that bad. Thank God it's a Saturday. I took my pancakes to the living room. I didn't realize that we didn't clean up the living room from what happen last night. Chips on the floor and the bottle of soda still on the floor. As I was going to pick up the soda, the door bell ringed.

I went to open the door. I can't believe what I am seeing in front of me. Of course I would see a green with blue eyes hedgehog at my door on a day like this one. "Manic?" I said.

"Yes. I hope this time you wouldn't be having someone over right now, cause your awesome friend in the world, and a awesome entertainer wants to be with you right now," Manic said with a smiled on his face. I can't help myself, but to hug him. "Wow, duded what happened to you, you change!?"

"I didn't change. What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped hugging him.

"Yea you did, look at your hair. It's cut short again," Manic said smiling. Lucky Aunt Helen had a mirror near the main door. It does look like my old hair style but sometimes you need to go back to change the future. I smiled and looked back at him.

"Yeah I just got a hair cut."

"How? I just saw you last night. There can't be a hair place opened at night unless you went to Supercuts?"

"No, Rouge cut my hair," I said as I played with my hair.

"She did a great job, maybe she should cut my hair," Manic said as we started to laugh together.

"Well come inside. It's nice in here," I said. Manic came into the living room and saw the mess.

"The mess is still here?" Manic asked, as he picked up the soda bottle.

"I didn't had time to clean it up the mess because Rouge wanted to play up stairs in the bedroom," I said as I sat down in the couch.

"I could tell since you two spend most of the night doing make up," Manic said as he sat down next to me. Wait what?

"How did you know that we were doing make up last night?" I asked. I started to think maybe Manic stayed for the whole sleepover. Then I got to thinking more that maybe his the person that was outside my window last night?!

"Uhhhhhh… Cause my sister, Sonia does make up at her sleepover's," He said with a crooked smile. Oh that makes sense. But I wish I knew who was outside my window…

"I see, for minutes there I thought that you stayed here last night."

"Haha. No, I went to go see Shadow last night," Manic said, feeling relaxed right now. "And you," that voice came back to me again. I'm started to be creep out about it. Manic warped his arm round me and asked, "Amy are you ok?" I shook my head then looked at Manic with a smile.

"I'm fine," I said trying not to think about Shadow's words.

"Ok, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Manic asked.

"Yeah and you can tell me anything too," I said. Manic smiled at me then looked at the T.V. He suck in a breath then let it out before he looked back at me.

"Good, but since we're talking about this," Manic said as he took my hands and hold them in his hands, "Amy, I always want to tell you everything but mostly I wanting to ask you something for a long time."

"Ok what is it Manic?" I asked. I hope it's nothing bad.

"Amy… Will you… Gooutwithme?" Manic asked very fast.

"What?" I'm couldn't understand what he just asked.

"Uh Amy will you go out with me?" My heart stopped. I never thought Manic would ask me that for a 100 life's . I tried to not wonder but… Yeah…

"Well…" I don't know what to say. The idea of dating the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog. It sounds so wrong, but his face looked serious about this. Then I remember what Sonic said in my dreams,

'Yes you are and I was there to see it too! I always thought me and him were like brothers but now, I want to take him down. The most sadist part at the wedding, I cried when you said 'I do,' but I died when you kissed him!'

Did Sonic means that I marry his brother someday? Then what was the whole point about Shadow being there?! I really don't understand it anymore. As I looked at Manic, I could see where I could love him as a boyfriend and as a friend. So I said, "I say…"

* * *

**ManicKatie: Your not going to find out for months! Muhahaha! Jking. Will she say yes or no, Pleases leave a comment about what you can predict will happen next. P.s. Sorry I have been doing this for 2 nights with no sleep at all. I know you just want to read the story, but I just want to know what you believe will happen next. Yes I do know what happens next. I just want to know your side of the idea. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Burn It to the Ground

**Chapter 8 - Burn It to the Ground**

**Shadow's Side of the Story**

**~ Morning, 6:25 a.m. ~**

I been running for hours. I know I'm following that faker but I don't understand why he would show up now. As I came to a complete stop, I realize it's morning. Have I been running that long and still haven't found that faker?

I feel like I should give up. Besides why would I care if he wanted to come round her? I'm mean, their friends right… But thing doesn't seem right, wouldn't he just have to knock on the door to say hi instead of watching her threw the window. Even though I did the exactly same thing…

Something doesn't feel right. I need more information about this girl and reasons why he would show up now. Maybe Rouge would know- Maybe I shouldn't ask her. I would have to give her a necklace or a ring to get something out of her. Besides knowing her, she already got inside my room and turn it upside-down trying to find where I am… But who could know about the faker and could find more about him.

Then a idea went into my mind. I do know one team that can do the job. They never failed. Even times they helped save the world from Metal Sonic and Black Doom. *Seen in the 'Sonic Heroes' ending game and Shadow the Hedgehog.* The worlds best detectives. I know they will do a great job cause after all. They are the Chaotix.

**~ 8:49 a.m. ~**

I believe this is the place. I mean in movie's detectives lives in cities and apartments. This place looks like a house, but lopsided and it looked like a creepy house then a warm lovely house. Windows are Square and the others are round. I guess there's no women to take care of the place. Also there's a chicken on top of the house…

"This can't be there place," I said out loud. I turn way and started to head for the city. Until a black and yellow bee with orange eyes stand right in front of my face. The bee smiled then said, "HEEEY SHADOOOOW!" No.. It's that bee again.

"Hello again Charmy," I said, with my arms across my chest.

"I can't believe you're here! It's been to long since the last time Victor send me on that mission and you helped me find the CD's," Charmy said as he fly round full of energy and remembering what happen that day. It has been a long time. *Seen in the Shadow the Hedgehog game.* I do remember that day but a lot of it was still a bur to me.

"Yeah… By the way, Charmy, I need some help. And I was wondering if you are welling to help me out."

"Me? By myself," Charmy said as he pointed to himself.

"With the Chaotix," I said.

"Oh yeah, well come in. Victor is already inside," He said as he lead me inside the house. Inside the house was mess just like the outside. Only this place looks more like a office. I turn my head to see a purple Chameleon with eyes closed as he laid his back to the wall. Then I turn my head to a green Crocodile, looking at me with his yellow eyes as he stares right me, with a smile across his face.

"Hello Victor and Espio," I said.

"Greetings Shadow," Espio replied as he opens his eyes.

"Shadow my man! How have you been!?" Victor yelled as jumped from his table and walked over to me. With his left hand, he grabbed my right head to do a handshake.

"Doing fine, Victor. What about you?" I said pulling my hand way from him, then I crossed my arms against my chest again.

"Fine I guess, we finally got Mighty and Ray back but Mighty is visiting his sister right now."

"I see." Who's Mighty and Ray? Have I meet them before…

"So what brings you here?" Victor said as my mind came back from wondering.

"I am in need of help, first I need information about a girl name Amy Rose-"

"Amy? Like the pink girl that wears a red dress all the time?" Espio said, "Why on Mobius do you want info on her?"

"Last night I saw-"

"Wait!" Victor yelled interrupted me, "We don't help for free you know, today's world needs money to get by now."

"I'll pay all of you if you'll do a good job on this mission."

"Deal! Now you can continue what you were saying," Victor said.

"Right... Last night I saw Sonic showed up at Amy's window. But he was just staring at her then he ran off. I wanted to know why he decedent to show up."

"Well that's not very weird for the two of them. Their boyfriend and girlfriend after all, Sonic might have been there with all day so he finally left her alone for some the main time," Victor said laughing.

"No cause Amy was having a sleepover and after the sleep over, he showed up. He did not even said anything to her."

"Wait, Amy was having a sleep over and you were there? Doesn't that make you the person that shouldn't be there in the first place," Espio said as he walked over to me with his eyes narrowed at bit. Then he checked me out like I am crazy or something else.

"Rouge told me that she was having a sleepover at Amy's place, so I went to check on her."

"You and Rouge are together?" Victor asked.

"No."

"Oh I see you really wanted to see Amy but playing like your going out with Rouge! Smart man," Victor laughed out loud.

"No, I-"

"Shadow likes Amy!" Charmy said smiling and laughing along with Victor.

"HEY LISTEN!" I yelled, "I just had a bad feeling something was wrong so I went to check on them, and I found that faker. I ran after him all night but couldn't find him. Right now, I need to know more about Amy and why his here."

"Well I can tell you some things about her but it's because we don't know her that well." Espio said, "She's a very good cook, she can pull out a very big hammer out of no where and She is Sonic's girlfriend. Actually I believe that they are live together right now."

"I don't believe that."

"Also she only want's Sonic for her man," Charmy said.

"Really she wants that Faker?" I asked.

"She's been after him for years."

"Ok I see but why she's not after him right now?"

"Didn't I just tell you! Their living together. Maybe one day get married and have k-"

"Ok I understand, I don't want to hear more about it," I said trying to get out of this conversation.

"Shadow, We will figure out why Sonic been acting… Weird… We'll call you want something comes up, ok?"

"Yeah," I said as I give him my cell phone number. "Thanks," I said as I turn and left. They said good bye. But I felt like I wasted my time here. I still don't understand anything. When I looked up, I saw a red and black Armadillo walking up to me.

"Hey," The Armadillo said. I just nodded to him. "Are they still in there?" He pointed to the Chaotix house.

"Yes, I just came out of there," I said.

"Thanks by the way, name's Mighty the Armadillo."

"Oh so you're the guy they where talking about."

"Good to hear that they remember me."

"Yeah. Mine's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Good to met you Shadow. My I ask why you where in there?"

"Just need information about Amy and Sonic."

"Amy? The pink girl?"

"Yes that one."

"Well I can tell you that She broke up with Sonic like months ago," He said. Wait what? Since when?

"But they just told me that she was still dating him."

"Shadow, they don't know much about today, unless someone comes and tells them in person because we live in a forest. Cites are miles way from here. It's like 5 hours from here." I almost wanted to tell him that it took me less than 2 hours getting here… "But why do you want to know her?"

I signed. "I told them and I'm going to tell you one more time. Last night I saw that blue faker at Amy's window, staring at her, then he ran way from her without saying a word to her. I think there's something going on but I don't know what to do."

"I see. That doesn't sound like Sonic would do… Do you know anyone else that would know why his here?"

"No."

"Any of Sonic's family is round here to ask?"

"N-" I was going to say no until I remember a green hedgehog. "He does have a brother in town, I can go ask him."

"Ok, I'll get them to work," As he points to the house behind him now, "And you go ask his brother. We'll call you if-"

"Espio has my number," I said as I ran off cause I don't want to be here anymore.

"Ok bye," Mighty said in the background behind me. Ok first thing to do, go ask Manic then go after that Faker.

**~ 12:35 p.m. ~**

As I came to a complete stop. I was at Manic's house and I don't see my motorcycle out front… Better haven't sold my babe or someone will be very in a fighting mood right now. I walked up to the door. As I was about to knock, the door opened to show a green hedgehog with a surprised face or like he was expecting someone else. "Hey Manic," I said.

"Oh. Hey Shadow," Manic said, "Here for your motorcycle? I put it in the garage so no one will take it. Here I'll go get it for you." Manic left me alone in this living room for some minutes. Then return with my motorcycle. A sigh of relief came over me. Now back to business as I took motorcycle back.

"Thanks Manic, By the why I was-"

"Guess what," Manic said as he interrupted me, "Sonic's back in town." I KNEW! I wanted to scream but this isn't the right moment in time.

"I thought I saw him, but I wasn't sure." I said.

"Yeah he was here last night." That's a shock. So I chase after him through the whole night in the forest to find out he was here the whole time? I want to hit that faker right now.

"Here? What do you mean by here?"

"At my house, after I left you, I came home to find Sonic on the couch." Really Sonic can move so fast that he can make it here in seconds? I shouldn't talk in my head anymore…

"Did he ever leave from this house?" I asked.

"If you mean this morning, yeah, why?"

"Cause I saw him at Amy's place right after you left."

"That couldn't be. He didn't even know where she is. Actually he was he talking to me for the whole night."

"What was he asking you?"

"Like I've seen Amy or heard from her, but I just said I don't know and I haven't seen her forever. Of course it's a lie but He doesn't look great. Like he finally got hit in the head for the first time. I felt like I should have told him…"

"Well if I was you. Don't tell him anything."

"Why?"

"If his here for her. He would have known where she was and she would have invited him here."

"I see… I shouldn't tell Amy too. I hope Rouge doesn't know… She would make this worst then what it is right now."

"Agree. I'll call Rouge tonight and make sure she's doesn't do anything with him," I said.

"You shouldn't," as he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I know Rouge, She would do anything for money or rubies. I think she's better out of this than anyone here."

"True." I said as my cell phone stared to ring. "Sorry I have this get this."

"I understand," Manic replied. I pulled the phone out and answer it.\

"Hello?" I said.

"Shadow it's me, Charmy, We need you back right now, we found something."

"Ok I'll be there soon bye" I said as I hang up the phone and looked at Manic, "I have to go."

"That's fine, I have some where to go right now too," manic said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going Manic?" I asked as Manic and I walked out the door with my motorcycle. Then Manic came out then turn his back to me as his locks his door.

"Just doing what we talked about last night. You inspired me to ask this girl out." Inspired? This girl means a lot to him.

"Oh really, who's is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you who it is if she says yes first."

"Ok, I wish you luck."

"Yeah," He said as he walk way from me, "I'm going to need it." I turn my back to him then got on my motorcycle and drive off to the Chaotix place.

**~ 3:28 p.m. ~**

As I got to the place, Espio and Charmy was waiting outside for me. I think. "Glad you made it Shadow," Espio said.

"Awesome motorcycle Shadow! Can I ride it?" Charmy asked.

"No. Now what did you find out?"

"Follow me," Espio said as he took me inside. After some time, Mighty brought in what seems like a old tape recorder.

"After you left," Victor said, "We did some undercover work and found someone that heard Sonic was round in a broken down factory. We don't know why he would be there, but we send Charmy in there with a recorder so we can listen on what's going on. Sadly, A lot of it is just static and Charmy. Until this part." Mighty started the tape. So far it was static. Until voices came into the speaker.

_ "Guess what we are in luck!"_ A voice said, but it was hard to understand because of the static.

_"What do you mean?"_ Another voice said.

_"Thanks to my plans_ *Static* _our prize will becoming to the show."_ Then there was more static.

_"We told Charmy to try getting closer to them,"_ Victor said. Later there were more voices.

_"You follow my plans and believe me,"_ It sounds most like Sonic this time but there's a feeling that it's not him, _"I've got big plans for this_ *static* _And her!"_

_"Yea,"_ The other voice from earlier, _"but what I don't understand why we have to go get the pink girl."_

_"She's what most people called the heart of everything,"_ A female voice said, _"If she gone, then there's no soul. She's the reason that everyone's happy,"_ More static. I hate this static.

_ "But I heard that his planning to *Static*"_

_ "Yeah his going to get revenge on her_ *More Static* _after what happen last time."_

_"Yes I will,"_ A cold voice said. It's Sonic, It sounds like him. But Why… _"My plans for tomorrow night,_ *Static* _Thriller's will be the place we will hit first cause I know she'll be there and if we have to get her out. We'll-"_ *Static* _Great I need to know this! Then after the static, a loud sounded of footsteps on the floor then a loud door slammed in the background of the speaker._

"Is that all," I asked.

"Yep. That's all we got." Mighty said, "Sorry I wish where was more.

"That's fine. Do you know a place called, Thriller's?"

"No we don't, Sorry."

"… So what's the plan now?" I asked.

"We will decode it and find out more about this Thriller's place."

"Ok, I'll go home. Call me if you find something," I said.

"Yes we will. Bye Shadow," Espio said.

"Thanks, bye everyone," I said as I left the their place. As I got on my motorcycle, I checked the time on my phone. Almost going on 5 clock. I better get home. Who known's what's going to happen next. I started the motorcycle again and drive home.

**~ 8:29 p.m. ~**

Luck for me that Eggman was gone for today. So the place is more quiet now. Today felt like a long day… Maybe I should go to bed now.

As I walked into my bed room door. The lights came on. I was in shock until a see a white bat girl sitting on my bed. "What took you so long dear?" Rouge said with a annoyed ton. I sign. Of course she would be here. It's not like she's doing anything else right now.

"I was out," I said as I shut my door.

"For?"

"With friends."

"Friends? I thought you said everyone is a annoying to you?"

"Yes and no."

"Why where you out with friends?" She asked. Can she see that I really don't want to talk with her.

"Asking for help."

"Really, you need help? But you couldn't come to me for help," She said. I know but you would have been a pain. I wanted to say.

"I know but someone else had the answers I need."

"Like what?" She said as she stand up from my bed and came to my side.

"It's none of you business," I said.

"Shadow it is my business if something happen to you. I been worried about you. You haven't called me, you don't answer the phone and we haven't talked much because your somewhere else." It's true that we haven't talked much anymore but I have other things that are way more important than her right now. "Shadow, can you please tell me what your up too?" Sure I can tell you Rouge, like I'm trying to finger out why Sonic's here and Watching over your friend Amy cause I think she's the reason why Sonic is here. I just signed. I can't believe I'm going to do this…

"Rouge, you really want to know, it's because A-"

"GUESS WHAT!" A voice said as they interrupt me. Come on! More interruptions!? Who is it this time… We turn to see green hedgehog wearing a red vest with a hit of scary happiness cross his face.

"MANIC!" Rouge yelled, "I'm talking to Shadow right now."

"I don't care…" Manic said, "And can you help me out? I can't get into the window."

"Do it yourSELF!" Rouge said as she looked way from Manic with her arms across her chest. Manic finally got though the window and landed on the ground.

"Rouge, sometimes I think our only mean to me," Manic said jokingly. I had to agree with him, rouge was been mean to him before, but I think his joking about it this time.

"No I do not! Your just crazy!" Rouge yelled. Manic got off the floor and walked over to us.

"Yeah I guess sometimes…" Manic replied.

"See even you agree with me," Rouge said.

"Whatever- anyways, guess what! Your never going to believe this but Amy and me are going out!" WHAT!? O.O I'm in shocked. I turn way from them and placed my phone on my back counter. Then moved back to them. Rouge looked like she was going to hit Manic very soon.

"WHAT!? Really you asked her!?" Rouge ask sounding surprised and in shocked about what she just heard.

"Yeah… Well actually she asked me out." Manic said with a goofy smile. My eyes wide. Did Amy really ask him out?

"I don't believe you!" Rouge yelled. I agree with her. Manic couldn't get a girl like Amy, if what Chaotix was right about Amy, she wouldn't want anything to do with Manic.

"I know but I guess she couldn't get over the fact that I'm hot!" Now Manic is being full of himself. I guess he is related to that faker after all…

"Where are you going to take her?" Rouge asked. Then Manic walked over to the window and made himself look like his going to jump out soon.

"To the greatest place on earth. Thriller's!" Manic smiled and jump out the window. Thriller's? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?

"Thriller… The Nightcu-She wouldn't like that!" Rouge yelled at Manic, but He didn't hear it. Hmm. Thriller. Wait I remember hearing about. Does Rouge know about that place.

"Rouge what's Thrill-" I was going to asked her, but she was gone. I guess she went out the window too and I'm here alone once again. That's sounds like the story for my live. I still don't get it…

As I laid on my bed. I heard a ring sound coming from the back of my room. I got up to see where my phone is and now it's started to ring louder. Who would call me at this time of hour? I walked over to it and picked up. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Shadow it's me, Mighty. I have some bad news." He said with a unsure voice.

"Ok, what's the bad new?" I asked.

"First off, Do you remember the guys talking about the Thriller? How we couldn't understand it at first."

"Yeah."

"They weren't talking about any Thriller place. They were talking about the place at the mall, also we heard that Sonic was inside that same mall in town early today."

"Ok but what does that have to do with me right now?" I asked.

"We believe he'll be there and also Amy tomorrow. And by the look of things." He paused like he was trying to think of the right words to say. Then he said his final words. I felt in shocked. Soon I hanged up the cell phone and stared at the wall. I tried to think of a away I get out of this. But it was clear as day, I have to go with the first idea.

Great the last thing I wanted to do now. I don't know why but I feel worried about this date. Oh well. Manic, you better watch out. I might be tagging along on this stupid crazy teenage date. All because of Mighty's final words, that's still repeating inside my head.

_ "The place Thriller's is going to burn down to the ground with Amy inside it..."_


	9. Chapter 9: Thriller Part 1

Chapter 9 - "Thriller Part 1"

Amy Rose's side of the story

"Uh Amy will you go out with me?" My heart stopped. I never thought Manic would ask me that for a 100 life's . I tried to not wonder but… Yeah…

"Well…" I don't know what to say. The idea of dating the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog. It sounds so wrong, but his face looked serious about this. Then I remember what Sonic said in my dreams,

'Yes you are and I was there to see it too! I always thought me and him were like brothers but now, I want to take him down. The most sadist part at the wedding, I cried when you said 'I do,' but I died when you kissed him!'

Did Sonic means that I marry his brother someday? Then what was the whole point about Shadow being there?! I really don't understand it anymore. As I looked at Manic, I could see where I could love him as a boyfriend and as a friend.

So I said…

"I say that… I don't know. It's been hard trying to get over Sonic. Even after I told you want happen… You're a great man it's just I… don't know if I could move on after what happen… Sorry."

The room got silent. All you could hear was our breathing. I looked at Manic. I could tell he was hoping for a different answer. His smile faded. I don't know what to say. I looked way embarrassed to say anything more. As time past, I hoped he would go away but then he said, "Do you know what I said?" … What?

"Yes" I replied then though I wanted to say, 'No I don't know…'

"Then what did I say?" He asked. I don't know where this is going but…

"Will you go out with me," I said. He smiled. I got scared.

"Yes I would love to go out with you," he said as he jumped up from the couch and walked very fast to the door. Then he stopped. "I'll pick you up at six pm tomorrow." Manic yelling from the door with a full of joy sound. WAIT WHAT! Before I could reply, he opened it and went out. "Manic wait!" I yelled. I got off the couch and ran after him, But by the time I got to the door, he was gone. He never told me where we are going… Also I don't want to go on a date. I'm not ready to move on yet. I feel like calling him but I don't have his number. If I asked Rouge, she'll make me go on this date. UHHH! Why does this always happen to me?! I felt like he just trolled me, and I could see him with that sign saying, 'Mad Bro'…Well if his paying, I guess it can't be to bad. Maybe it will help me get off of Sonic… Someone please help me.

"Your going on a date!?" Someone said. I turn to see Aunt Helen standing near the main door to the living room. I thought she was gone… "When did you get home and how?" I asked.

"Just minutes ago and I used the back door."

"We have a back door?" I asked wondering if that was true. I been in this house for 3 month and I never knew we had a back door? "Oh yes," Aunt said, "So what are you going to wear for your date?"

"I'll find something. Maybe a light blue pants and a colorful shirt."

"He's taking you to the movies?" She asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me where we are going."

"Well I think you should wear a dress," She said as she started to make coffee. I use to wear a red dress all the time. But lately I don't feel like wearing a dress unless it's to a very fancy restaurant. I doubt his going to take me there for a first date.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when going out on a date, you have to look very nice for the boy so he can show you off." Show off. No.

"Aunt Helen. I don't think this is a date for real," I told her.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who did the asking," She said as took her mug coffee and drink it.

"I WAS TRICKED!" I yelled. But Helen didn't flinch from my words.

"Sure you were and I wasn't listening to anything about you asking him out back there."

"AUNT HELEN!" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

"I'm just being truthful."

"Ugh!" I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I can't believe this… I didn't ask for this. I should call him right now and say that wasn't fair. That I didn't want to date again. That… That. UGH!

I jumped on to my bed with my back turn. As I stare at the ceiling, trying to plan out how to reject Manic's offer again. I realize I haven't dated for 7 months now... Actually I haven't dated anyone but Sonic. Maybe I should be looking at this as a moving on with my life. I can get anyone I want. No more Sonic…

*Flash back to the dream Amy had.*

Yes you are and I was there to see it too! I always thought me and him were like brothers but now, I want to take him down. The most sadist part at the wedding, I cried when you said 'I do,' but I died when you kissed him!" I forgot he was fast, he ran right up to me and pushed me down to the ground. He grad my two hands and hold them on top of my head.

*End of flash back*

Sonic… Don't tell me that, Manic and I... Sonic why... I turn my body to the right and cried. I let my tears put me to sleep. Please no more dreams.

~Next day, morning 9:26 a.m~

Ok, first thing I do right now, call Manic. Tell him this is to much for me. Next say sorry that it couldn't work out. Lastly I-

"Amy, do you even have a dress?" A voice said in the background. I turn to see Aunt Helen watching me. I just shock my head.

"No I don't," I replied.

"Ok well, I do have something that you can wear, It's never been-"

"Helen, thank you but I think if I was going, I'm only wearing jeans and a tee-shirt."

"But Amy I think you'll look great in that d-" Ding dang. Great. What now?

"Sorry Aunt Helen, but this talk has to wait for a another day," I said as I opened the main door, there stands a purple and pinkish hedgehog. "Hey Amy, long time, no see," she said with a smile on her face. She was wearing a long red dress with purple lace.

"Sonia! I can't believe that you're here," I said with my arms opened wide as I gave her a hug. She hugged back of course.

"It has been a long time, I believe the last time we saw each other was when Manic and I came for the Christmas party at your old house." "Very long time ago! It just seems like yesterday," I said. I cot that Sonia looking behind me. I turn to see Aunt Helen standing there, wondering what's going on.

"Aunt Helen, this is Sonia. Sonia this my lost Aunt Helen."

"Hello Miss Cross," Sonia said. I didn't tell her about Helen's last name…

"Hello Dear, long time no see, how's your brother, Manic doing?" Helen asked. Oh they know each other. It must been before I showed up here. It does make sense since Manic lived here for 3 years before.

"Just fine, did you hear that Amy asked him out?" Sonia said.

"Ha, I did just yesterday! Who ever knew Amy would had courage to ask Manic out!" Both of them laughed. All I want right now is to hind in my room.

"Amy it's not that bad," Sonia said, "Beside we both know that you were tricked."

"How do you know?"

"He already did that to his other girlfriends before you." Wait Manic did this before with other girls. I feel like I'm going to be doomed by tonight. But I want to get off this topic.

"So Sonia, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Well I heard my brother was going on a date and he need someone to take care of his dog until he gets home."

"I see that's good." I smiled, "Do you know where Manic is taking me?"

"Manic didn't tell you?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Nope he hasn't."

"Well then I'm not telling cause it might be a surprised."

"But I need to know cause I don't know what to wear…"

"Actually I took care of that part for you," She said as she pulled out a long tin box.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I missed your birthday many months ago, so I got you a gift. I hope you like it," She said as she gave be a warped up box, "you should go try it on. We'll wait here." I nodded and walked to my room.

After opening the box. Inside was a faded out purple dress that was short in front and long in the back. It had white ribbon that wraps round the waist. By the time I got it on, It was perfect. I had to meant, Sonia's good at picking out the right outfits for a person.

I came down stairs showing off the dress. "You look beautiful," Helen said with a smiled across her face. But for a moment, I could almost tell Helen was going to cry.

"Aunt Helen, are you ok?" I asked worried about her.

"Yeah it's just you look like… Oh you look so much like your mother." I smiled.

"Thank you and," I hugged Sonia, and said, "Thank you so much Sonia." She laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, Amy," Sonia said smiling.

"I love it Sonia!" I said full of enjoyment.

"Good but right now, we have to get you ready for tonight," she said as she planned on what to with my hair and Helen calling to nails place. This is going to be one fun day. I thought with a smile across my face.

~5:56 p.m.~

"Amy, his here!" Helen yelled from down the stairs. 4 minutes early. Good thing I ready to see him. I took one more final look at myself in the mirror. My hair was up in a bun and very light make up on my face. What I can't get enough of the sparkles on my eye lid. I look awesome! "Amy, you look fine come on," Sonia said as she pulled me from the mirror to the stairs. As I came down, Manic was watching me the whole time. Eyes wide. He was wearing red shirt with black pants. Even he looked good! But I wanted to laugh cause he was in shock moment. "Hello Manic," I said very sweetly. He almost lost his balance. Sonia couldn't help but laugh. But he tried to walk over to me.

"Amy, you look so…" by the time he got over to me, all he could do is stare into my eyes, "beautiful," he said as he blushed.

"Thank you Manic," I said.

"So are you ready?" Manic asked with a smiled across his face.

"Ready as I ever be," I said. He hold out his right hand for you to take. I didn't want to take it but having Helen and Sonia watching me, I had to take his hand. He pulled me outside. He took out his red hover board and place his left foot on it.

"Have you ever road one of those before?" Manic asked.

"Yeah a long time ago." I said smiling as I remember the days when all of my old friends would race each other on hover boards and Jet would race Sonic all day on those boards. *Sonic Riders Games*

I hopped on the back of the board and Manic finally got both of his feet on it. "Hang on," Manic said as I warped my arms around his waist. Than he flew us to the city of Station Square.

"Where are you taking us?" I tried asking. It's hard to say things when wind is blowing in your face.

"You'll see," he replied. After some time has pass, we came to a complete stop. "we're here," Manic's last words as I looked round. We were in a big parking lot and in the middle of it was a huge building with a sign saying, 'STATION SQUARE MALL'.

"The mall?" I asked as he help me get off his hover board.

"Yeah… Well the fun is inside the mall," He said when he was putting his hover board way.

"Why? Wait, don't tell me. The first date is stealing the whole mall…" Manic laughed at the idea of it.

"Haha! No babe, that's the 5th date. The first date is fun and living without care."

"And out are we going to live without care?"

"I'll show you, just follow me and you'll have the best time of you're life," Manic said as he put his right arm around me and lead me inside the Mall.

It seem like forever walking to the place he was trying to take me. We came to a stop. He pointed across the way from us. A apartment that has big huge door in front and a line of people standing on the side. Waiting to get in. There was a sign that read 'THRILLER'S NIGHTCLUB'.

"Thriller's Nightclub?" I said as I looked at Manic with a shock face. "Manic, your taking me to a nightclub?"

"Yeah is that a problem?" He asked sounded worried.

"A little. I thought first dates are to a movie or a dinner at less…" He laughed.

"I understand. Shy boys like to take their girl to the movie, social boys like to eat out so they can talk to the girl more, but I'm a fun man, and I like to take my girls out dancing. So I can steal their hearts way," Manic said smiling as we walked right passed everyone in line.

"Uhh, Manic I don't think we should had passed everyo-"

"Relaxes Amy," Manic said as he interrupted me, "Everyone knows me." We got to the main door way, two security guards stands at both side of the door, one was a dark green snake with his arms across his chest and on the other side was a red lion with a clipboard in hands, checking the papers every 3 seconds.

The red lion looked up to see Manic, then smiled. "Manic, my man where have you been?"

"Here with my girl." His girl? Since when?!

"She looks like a doll, but that will change by tonight."

"Let's hope not, cause I like her this way," Manic said as he took a long look at me. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Well enjoy the play cause it's going to be a long night."

"Awesome!" Manic yelled as he pulled me inside the room. So far the hallway was metal and long. Once we got to the door, music was dooming from the other side.

Manic opening the door for me. When I walked in to the big room, every color light was shining on the walls and floors. There's a DJ at the side of the room playing some kind of background song. It seems like everyone was dancing on a color floor that lights up. Some where acting crazy, others where talking, most were at the front where the stage is. I could see a group of very sexy guys dancing on that stage as they sang, "EVERYBODY, ROCK THAT BODY!"

I kept on watching the dancers. They where enjoying life. After some seconds, Manic knows I was only watching the dancers. He smiled. "Enjoying the dancers?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." I couldn't think.

"Amy."

"Yes Manic?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Came dance with me," he said as he garbed my hands and pulled me right onto the dance floor. The DJ started to play a different song now, It was a remix from 'We Run The Night' By: Havana Brown that had Pitbull in it. A lot of the people on the dance floor where jumping up and down. But Manic and I were having fun. He would spin me around and swinging me around. I never felt so alive or at least since 7 months ago. "Are you enjoying this?" Manic asked. Then he started to spin me really fast for a very long time.

But I just smiled and replied, "Yes." He laughed.

"I knew you would enjoy this, Ames," He said as I came to a complete stop from spinning. The music stated to slow down, then fade off to nothing. Everyone dancing stopped as if it was on called for. But mostly, what I cared for was standing in front my face, was a blue hedgehog with green eyes, smiling at me. I believe my heart stopped. It couldn't be.

"Sonic?" I said. He looked at me weird. Then looked right behind him, then back at me. He put his hands on my shoulders and shuck me. "Ames, snap out of it," Sonic said. As I came back to real life. Music started to go faster and also everyone else. Now Sonic was replace with a green hedgehog with a worried face on him. Great, I'm losing my mind. I'm seeing things. "Amy are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Manic. It's just…" I said or at least I tried to find the right words to say, "I need a brake… I'm going to the lady's room to… to…" I can't find the right words.

"That's fine, I'll be over there at the counter getting drinks for us," Manic said as he pointed to the counter.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," I said as I walked way from him. It did took some time trying to have the bathroom. It wasn't easy cause of the dark lighting with mixed in color rays. I had to wait until someone came out of a room. Luckily it was where I wanted to go.

The bathroom was very clean and white. A place like this would be at a hotel or a lot better place than here. But I could still hear the music from the club. Booming from the walls of the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and splash some water on my face. I can still picture Sonic standing right there… Right on the dance floor with… me… Ames…

I splash more water to my face trying to erase the word and picture from my head. I don't feel like going back to Manic after what happen. To scared if it will happen all over again. I just wish I could get out of this nightclub and go back home…

As I looked at the mirror. To see a reflection of me and the door to the nightclub. I realize that there wasn't music playing anymore. Everything seems soundless. Then after little time pasted, I heard a woman screamed outside the bathroom door. I jumped from the sound and ran out of the bathroom to the nightclub. Everyone was running everywhere like crazy people. A lot of them were running out the main door to the hallway. What's going on? A rabbit man ran pass me saying, "FIRE!"

Fire?! I could see dark gray smoke coming from the DJ place. Flames of red was crawling up the walls to the ceiling. No! I looked around the room trying to look for Manic. But all I could see is people running to the door. So I ran cross the room to the counter since this was the last place Manic was... No Manic. I started to yell out Manic's name in the club. No reply. I yelled again. Still no reply... But A brown bear ran right pass to me but said, "Girl, get out of here, it's not safe anymore!" True it's not safe. I just hope... Oh Manic Please be alright and be outside the room waiting for me. I ran with the crowed to the main door to the mall. To my surprised.

I saw flames burst from the hallways, I thought it was only coming from the Nightclub, but really, it's coming from everyplace in the mall. I think this is a set up. I knew I should've stayed home. I started to run, trying to find a place where fire didn't touch. I wish I wasn't wearing this stupid long dress. It doesn't help much for running. As I tried to run, I felt like someone just push me down to the floor. As I fell, a bit of the ceiling fell right on top of my leg. I cried in pain as I could feel the heat of the fire on the pieces that touch my leg.

As fast as I could, I push off the bits of ceiling and tried to run again. Sadly I couldn't run or stand. I looked down at the leg that got hurt. I could see some burn marks and blood came down the leg. I looked to see if anyone could help me. There was no one. I'm by myself.

I give up the feeling of the pain that shoots though my leg and booked it to the safes place. I kept saying to myself. I'm getting out of here, pain or not. I have to get out. That's when I saw the main door to the outside world. Finally something good happens! As I was about 5 miles away from the door. I stopped cause the ceiling was fell down, right on the main door.

I backed up. There's was no way out. Someone help me.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice said. I turned round in shocked to see a dark shadow standing in the middle of the room. It looks like hedgehog… Really, the shadowy hedgehog looked like someone I knew. I realize it was him. Manic the Hedgehog. Thank you God! He really did came. I started to cry a little cause I thought this whole puppy love idea was stupid but he must really love me to wanted to save me from all of this fire. But I don't understand why now, and not back in the nightclub?

So I started to run to him, but the time I got a better look at the person. I stopped. My own heart stopped. All was going though my mind was him. Him started to move over to me. My heart beat again but louder and louder. I can't believe it… No, it couldn't be. I thought he was still in... Why now!?

"It's good to see you again, Ames," He said smiling wickedly, "since after our last fight I thought I'll never see you again."

"You…" I said as I stepped but he moved closer to me. I wanted to get out of here.

"Yes it's me, Surprised? Did you miss me babe? Cause I missed you very much," He said as he was about 10 inches way from me.

"No Scourge. I didn't…" I said to his face, as his blue eyes looked right into my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Thriller Part 2

Sorry this is late, A lot of things has happen.

This chapter has been a very big pain to me and very scary of how you would take it.

I'm worried that a lot of you won't like this. But I can tell you, everything is going to be fine.! I hope you like it. :/

I'm going to pray now.

**Warning this chapter has fighting, blood and violence. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - "Thriller Part 2"**

**Amy Rose's side of the story**

"Yes it's me, Surprised? Did you miss me babe? Cause I missed you very much," He said as he was about 10 inches way from me.

"No Scourge. I didn't…" I said to his face, as his blue eyes looked right into my eyes. Last time I saw him was back in a Anti-Mobius in Castle Acorn "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could almost ask you the same questions Ames," Scourge said. I think his mocking me. He backed way from me and looked out to the flames of fire.

"This isn't funny Scourge, we have to get out of here. Everything is on fire!" I yelled. He chuckled a wicked laugh.

"I know but it's good to see you after our last encounter in Moebius."

"Still what brings you here?" I asked. It doesn't seem like Scourge would be here unless he needs something badly.

"You." He said. I guess I'm that something badly. :P

"Me?" I asked. There's not reason why he needs me now.

"Yeah you babe."

"Why me?"

"Do you remember the last time what happen?" He said walking round me, checking me out. I remember a little bet of what happen but some of it was still in the fog.

"A little."

"How sad, no matter, I just tell you why I'm here. Many times before, I was fighting Sonic with my Super form in Moebius, sadly I lost my everything that day, my super powers, my kingdom, my people. I was also put in jail, I had little time to think for myself. Then a evil idea came into my mind as I broke out of jail. If he can take everything way from me, then I'll do the same by taking you way from him!"

"Yeah right, Sonic will never come for me… At least not anymore."

"Oh but he will! You should know him better than any of us here on this plant. He will always come for you and only you."

"No…" Sonic would come for me. He always has. But he doesn't even know I'm here…

"Let me guess, you two had a little cat fight. How cute."

"Leave me alone," I said trying to get away from him.

"I don't think so, I need you for my plans."

"Why and how did you know I was here in the first place?!"

"It was hard finding you, you weren't home and it took me a wile until I came across this city. I was actually here for a different reason, that's when I saw you getting off a bus with a green hedgehog. At first I thought you weren't her cause of your hairstyle at the time. As I was about to leave, a blue hedgehog came right into town looking for a AMY ROSE." Sonic!? He was here? Since when?! "So I left to look for you again, gladly I came across your new home. I watched you and that bat girl sleeping planning what to do next."

"Wait you're the person that liked through my window two night's ago!" I yelled. I can't believe it!

"Indeed I was babe. I was planning on taking you away that night but… Lets just say that some got in the way and I wasn't looking for a fight that night. At least not yet." First word came to my mind 'Coward'.

"Lucky for you I feel gracias tonight," He said.

"Gracias?" I asked.

"Let's have some fun," He said as walked round to my back and stayed there. He wrapped his arms around me and his right hand held my chin to keep looking forward, "In the middle of the mall," He said, "there's exit way for anyone right now to leave. You can get out of here if you want to and I wouldn't come after you anymore," Really? To good too be true, "But." Of course there's always a bad side for everything, "On the other side of this place is your green hedgehog friend." MANIC! How!? "His been pass out since the fire started. If you choose not to save him, I will use him to get that blue hedgehog out of his hole."

"What happens I save him?" I asked.

"Ha if you choose to save him, there's no way out for you. I'll not just use you to get Sonic, I'll make sure you be more then that. Love." My eyes wide. This needs to be a dream! "I'll give you 3 minutes. By the time it's up, I will come after you. By the way, if you don't make to both places in time. I'll get my way with you Beautiful." He started to laugh.

"What happens if I win?" I asked.

"That's for you to find out in the end."

"I need-"

"Countdown starts. Now, better run babe," He said smiling, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-." He started to count as I start running towards Manic or at least what Scourge is saying. Gosh I don't know if I should believe what Scourge is saying. What happens if I met up with the wrong people. I stop and looked back, there was not Scourge in site. My heart beat started to gets louder. Not good. So I turn back on track and I kept on running even though it's hurts running with my bad leg.

By the time I was almost near the middle of the mall, haft of the roof fell down right in front of me. As it landed on the ground, the fire came out of it and went into the air. Also total blow right at me. I could felt the heat of the fire. I looked up to see black smoke around me. I coughed and tried seeing where I was going.

As I came to the middle of the mall, I looked around for that exit. There was one but a gut feeling that there's something else outside. I took a big breath and keep on running. I wish I could run fast. I could of got Manic and get out of here in seconds.

Out of no where I hear a evil laugh in the background of the fire. Time must be up! Not good! I tried running faster, until I fell down. Pain shoot through my bad leg. I examined it. I could see the blood running down from it and dirt was on it. Great I might die from sickness now. I sucked in a big breath and got up. I can tell it's hard for me to run now so I'm only going to walk it from here on.

By the time I think I made it to the end of this mall. I came across something on the floor. The close I got, it seem like it was getting bigger. Then I knows the color of it. Green. MANIC! I ran for him and total forgot about my leg. I fell down 8 feet way from him.

I crawled to him with my hands. As I got to him, He was badly hurt, but thank God his still breathing! He just out cold right now. I tried getting up again and put him on my back so I could carry him. I start to dragged him all the way back to the middle of the mall, hoping the exit is still there. But I kept a eye watching out for Scourge. He can be any where. Actually I haven't seen him for a while. What is he planning to do now.

By the time I got to the middle of the mall. I saw our exit. I could feel the joy inside me. I push Manic off my back to looked at Manic and said, "We're going to be ok."

"To bad it doesn't last long," a voice said behind me. Before I could turn round, a had something very hard that hit me right in the back causing me to drop Manic and had me land down on the floor. I turned on my back to see another green hedgehog. Scourge. "I hope you didn't think that you can get out of here with out saying good bye."

"Scourge, this got to stop." I said as I tried getting up.

"Gladly if your willing to come with me."

"In your dreams," I said.

"Ha gladly," Scourge said as he came right at me. He throw the first punch at me. But I dodged it and with my good leg, I kicked him right in the face. He backed way and smiled. "So new moves? What ever happen to you bring out that hammer of ours?" He ask jokingly.

"I have learned a lot since you where gone."

"I like this Amy already," He said as he ran right into me. As I dodged this one, he got me right in the shoulder and spin me to the ground. I looked it, I could see the blood coming down from my shoulder. I started to feel weak. If this keep this up, I'll be history.

"It looks like I'm going to win!" Scourge yelled as he ran right at me.

"Not today Scourge," I said as I pulled out my hammer and hit his body right into the floor. His body made a loud thump. I wish he could have been out cold from that hit. But he got up and shook his head. He looked at he with those glaring eyes of madness. Now his pissed off at me for sure. He ran right at me, using his spin ball attack. I hold the handle of my hammer and tried to block him from me. It seemed to work until the handle broke and let him push me back with all power.

I slammed into the wall with my eyes closed. I could feel my whole backside hurting. As I opened my eyes to see my hammer that broke in two. Not good. I looked up, I could see Scourge walking towards me from the flames with a wicked smiling across his face.

As I was going to pull out another hammer, he said, "Go head, try pulling out another hammer of yours, I'm only going to break it again."

I stopped. I can't pull out another one… I felt like my whole body is slowing down.

"Giving up already Ames? It's not like you?" Scourge as he picked me up by my ripped dress with one hand and hold me to the sky. I looked down to the side where Manic was, laying there without knowing what's going on. I'm sorry Manic, I tried my best. I started to cry a bit, knowing this is the end.

So with my last ounce of strength, helplessly pushed myself way, a fist punched Scourge right in the face. I know it wasn't mine. I landed on the ground, then I looked up to see who it was…

For years I been in this same scene so many times with Sonic. He always the one that saves me in the end. But not today. There stands next to Scourge was a red and black hedgehog with red ruby eyes. He looked so pissed off at Scourge. But something tells me inside that his here for me.

Shadow…

For a second my heart started to beating as I remembered the dream two nights ago.

"I have to fulfill my promise to Maria and you," He said.

I smiled. Thank you, Shadow… Last words in my head as I passed out into the darkness.

* * *

I hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11: Light Them Up

**WARNING: THERE IS BLOOD AND FIGHTING IN THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - "Light Them Up"  
Shadow's Side of the Story

It's already passed 6 clock going on 6:30pm. I shouldn't be worried, but there's only three thing on my mind right now. First Manic's on a date. Next Amy is there with him. Lastly Sonic will be there. But there's something wrong inside me. It tells me that his not the one show up tonight.

I looked round my room, trying to think if there's anything I need. So far none. I don't have a chaos emerald on hand so I'm hope I'm ready for this. I ran out of the house and head to Station Square. So far nothing bad happen. By the time I came to a stop, I was in the middle of Station Square, close to the Mall. I looked in the down the road to where the mall was, a light came from the end of it. What's going on? By the time I made it there. Chaos was happening.

I never thought this could happen. Actually I don't believe I'm dealing with Sonic tonight.

The Station Square Mall is on fire. How can this be happening? Some of it was falling down and blazing fire came out of it.

Many people run outside the main door to escape from the burning fire until the ceiling was falling down, right on the main door. Some of the police man said 'everyone is out!' I sign in relief. I started to think they got out too. I'm not surprised cause after all Manic is a hero, he could have saved her from Sonic already.

As I about to run away, a white hedgehog with light blue highlight ran to a police officer in a panic flight.

"Wait! There's a pink hedgehog inside still, she needs help," the woman said sounded scared. Wait pink… Could it be? My heart started to race.

"We are trying the best we can mama." The police officer as he walked way from her, not caring for what she just said. I walked on to her. She turn her head to me.

"Excuse me, but did you say a pink hedgehog is still inside?" I asked.

"Yes sir. A pink hedgehog with light green eyes and wearing a purple dress. she's hurt and still inside the burning place." She said as she pointed to the mall.

"That's all I need to hear. Thanks!" I said as I ran away from her. I jumped over the orange signs and cautious tape headed for the burning building. I could hear from the background of people yelling 'don't do it, Come back!'. I stop caring as I got to the open exit. Once I got in it. The way I came in collapse to the ground. No turning back now.

I looked round hoping I could her somewhere around here, sadly with all this smoke, it's harder to see for any life moving round. I decided it's best to move round then stay in one place. As I believe I was walking to the middle of the mall, I heard voices.

"It looks like I'm going to win!" A deeper voice said laughing.

"Not today Scourge," a female voice said. It's sounds like Amy, I ran straight to where the voices are. I could hear loud hits and a crack sound like something just got broken.

"Go head, try pulling out another hammer of yours, I'm only going to break it again." the deeper voice said. As I got there, I looked down to see a green hedgehog laying on the ground 10 feet way from me. Manic… how… I looked up, I could see another green hedgehog. I remember that hedgehog, from last time. Back when Sliver was looking for Sonic. I forgot his name.

By the time I walked closer, I could see him but it picked up someone by their dress with one hand. "Giving up already Ames? It's not like you?" He said.

Amy. I finally could see Amy, blood coming down her arm and leg, looks beating and her hammer was broken across the room. She's hurt and she can't do nothing about it.

Something came over me. My hand clutch into a fist. I could feel my anger boiling. I felt more on fire then the building itself. My mind is on Amy and a craving to kill him.

I lost it.

I ran straight to them and punched that green hedgehog smiling face. It of course cause Amy to fall down on the ground and this green hedgehog too. I kept my eyes on this hedgehog. He looked at me in shocked like I wasn't supposed to be here. Then he started to smile.

"Funny, I was expecting someone else" He said as he use his feel to punch me backwards. It worked but I didn't fall, I'm still standing. He jumped up on his own feet, then he came at me with another punch but I dodge it and use Chaos Spear. It made him go flying and landed to the ground. As he got up, he ran at me but before he got to me the ceiling fell down on him. The place is come down fast then I thought.

I choose this as the time to get Amy and Manic out of here. I grab the passed out girl hedgehog and throw her on top of my shoulders. With the other hand picked up Manic. Why is he heavier than the girl?…

I broke into a run as I carried them. As I believe I made it to a exit. I got hit in the back and cause me to lost Amy and Manic. They landed on ground as I did too. I finally got on to my knees and turn my body to see who it me. I was expected a green hedgehog. But I got a dark orange/ brownish female Fox with a yellow bow in her hair.

"Do you think that you have a right to take our prisoners? Let me show you how we treat people that takes things way from us." As she came into attacking me. Some flowing boxes flu right at her. I only know one person who can make boxes fly with levitation. I turn my head to see a white hedgehog running right up to me.

"I hope I didn't miss anything," Sliver said with a smile across his face.

"Nope we just got started," I said smiling.

"Has anyone told you that you really shouldn't hit a girl?!" Me and sliver looked over to the fox girl. She ran right at Sliver and was about to hit him until a purple cat hit her face. Blaze.

"Don't you ever came near my man ever again!" Blaze said yelling at the fox girl.

"Your man?" Sliver said with a very big grin on his face.

"Of course you are," she said as she turn her head to me, "It's good to see you again shadow. It's been a while since the last time we took down Metal Sonic."

"True, but this isn't a good time to talk about the pass," I said.

"But we can talk all night if you want too?" A deeper voice said. We turn to see Scourge coming out of the flames. "Amazing you have to call for help. Your just as weak as Sonic is," He said smiling

"Isn't that Scourge from the Moebies?"

"Sliver, you still haven't gone that stupid haircut yet?" Scourge asked.

"I think you should get a haircut more, FLAMES OF KILEKION!" Blaze yelled as she had flames flying in a tornado around her and attack them. They where surrounded with flames. Sadly by doing that it add more fire to the building causing it to fall faster on to us. Blaze turn to us and said, "Lets get out of here as we still can. I don't think this place can stand up anymore longer," Sliver and me nod our heads. Sliver picked up Manic as I picked up Amy. We ran for the exit.

Finally made it outside. Clean air. We made it to the road and walk down it. As we ran I looked down at Amy, She was coughing. "Don't worry Rose, we're almost out of the clearing," I said… Why did I just called her, Rose?…

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice yelled as it grabbed my legs, causing me to let go of Amy and throw me to the building next to us. I when right threw the window. Lucky the alarm didn't go off. I got back up and jump out through the window. There stand a green hedgehog with blood come down his neck, and his jacket is now missing from him… I realize far way from Scourge is Sliver and Blaze. They stop to look at me, Blaze was holding Amy. Thank God!

Scourge looked over to them and started to walk over to them. I ran at him and use Chaos Spare at him. He dodged it and did a spin attack at me. I dodged it too and he went inside the building too. I ran over to Blaze and Sliver.

"Shadow, are you ok?" Sliver asked.

"I'm fine but I need you and Blaze, take them to Manic's house, I'll lead him way from both of you so you can escape." I said as I was about to go after Scourge, blaze grabbed my wrist.

"Shadow take this, your going to need it and be careful Shadow," Blaze said as she handed me a red chaos emerald. I nod and took it from her. Then ran like hell away from them!

I stop to the building Scourge was in. so far he hasn't moved. Out of the darkness, a thing was moving but I couldn't tell what it was. Until the thing use a spin attack at me, causing me to fly into another building, and landed on the ground. The thing was Scourge of course. Smiling way as he did. He came right up to me and put his foot right on top of my chest.

"I don't know if I should find this funny or not but I think your quite fondled of that pink hedgehog girl. I also bet that's the reason why I saw you there that night when I was planning to take her away."

"So it was you this whole time and I thought that faker was here."

"He was here but he decided to leave," Scourge said smiling.

"Why…" I'm confused. I for the passed 3 days, I knew Sonic was in town but then I found out it was Scourge I been seeing, not Sonic. Now Sonic was actually in town but I never saw him.

"Why don't you ask your bat girl." Rouge! She knew this whole time!?

"But I don't understand why you would come for Ames?" Scourge asked.

"Does it matter to you?" I asked back.

"It does. I was looking forward to seeing Sonic but you? The ultimate life form! Came to save Amy which her hero couldn't do. How sad." He said.

"Yeah how sad you think I'm still weak as you." I said as I use chaos spire at him causing him to fly back but land on his feet this time.

"You'll regret that!"

"Bring it," I said as he ran over to me. He tried punching me many times but I block it. Until I didn't realize he was going to kick my face. He kicked it. I almost fell back but still standing. I ran right at him using the spin ball attack at him. It hit him and made him land back to the wall. Blood was coming out from his mouth.

"That's it. I had it!" Scourge said. Again he ran right at me, then using his spin ball again. But I think I need to end this not.

I use chaos spire one more time. "CHAOS SPIRE!" I yelled as the spire at him. It hit him right in the chest and couldn't do his spin ball anymore. So he was flying going to fly over me, I pulled the red chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled as touch Scourge's shoulder. The power of the chaos emerald transported us to a Halloween place. I believe Rouge told me about this place, it's Pumpkin Hill.

I turn my head to Scourge who laid on the ground and trying to get up but failed. I walked over to him and picked him up with one hand like he tried with Amy. He looked at me with a fear growing inside him.

"Next time, I wont let you live if you ever touch Amy again!" I said as I throw him down to the ground. I took out the chaos emerald and held it to the sky. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled as I left him there in that Halloween place.

Next thing I knew, I was out front of Manic's house. I walked to the main door and opened it. There inside was Sliver wait near the door, Manic laid on the couch chair, Amy laid on the long couch with blaze next to her. Blaze looked up and a shock came over her. "What happen to you!?" She said, "Your bleeding!"

Lucky Manic keeps a mirror the door, I could see some blood coming down my mouth and a small cut on the forehead. To me I don't think this is a big deal about it… I turn back to Blaze. "I'm fine I said. How about all of you?"

"I'm ok, so is Sliver, Manic and Amy. I don't think anyone to badly hurt to go to the doctor tonight at least," Blaze said.

"That's good," I said with a sigh of relief. I got to her on time. I can see Sliver going behind Blaze with a smile across his face.

"We should get Amy back home," Blaze said as she was going to grab Amy.

"That's ok, I'll take her home," I said. Sliver's smiling mouth fallen. I don't think his happy with that idea. Sliver walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you. Alone?" He asked. I just nod my head. We walked out of the living room to another room that had nothing but a table inside it. "What are you think," Sliver asked in the cold voice, "Do you have any idea of what you just done?"

"Sliver it's not my fault, If Manic didn't ask-"

"Then who gave him the idea to doing it. I'm sure it wasn't Manic's idea to do it on his own."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember that night, you and Manic were watching those girls. You said he should try ask that girl out."

"I didn't think he was asking her out!" I yelled.

"Like you didn't seen the signs!? Rouge saw them so did everyone that is reading this story!" Sliver started to yell. I never saw him this mad before.

"I'm sorry, but I been having a lot of things on my mind that are imported then reading people's emotions." Sliver was furious at me.

"Shadow, I give up on you. You never listen to me, you do things that could hurt someone without thinking. The next time you put her in danger, I wouldn't be there to help you." Silver said then the next thing I knew he storm out the room to the living room. "Come on blaze, lets leave." He voice said in the background.

"What about-"

"Shadow can take care of that." I guess he might have grabbed Blaze's hand and took her to the main door. Then walked out together as he slammed the door hard. As minutes passed. I didn't move. All I could do is stand there, looking at the door Sliver left from. I finally walked out of the room and to the couch where a pink hedgehog fast to sleep. She sleeps like Angel, no cares or worries. I sat down next to her on the floor. Staring at her. Waiting for her eyes to open. I wish I knew why I had to be around her so much. That every time someone said her name, I would think of her and times when I'm alone. I still think of her…

I'm not sure what's going to happen next. But I do know, sliver will hate me forever cause…

I can't stay away from her anymore…


End file.
